Underworld Volume 1: Le commencement des temps
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Deux clans. Deux clans qui se vouent une haine sans nom. L'un deux portera le coup fatal. Mais la menace grandit et elle n'ait jamais loin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite il y a un moment je voulais vous la posté pour voir ci celle-ci vous intéresse.**_

_**Alors , j'attends vos suggestion et votre avis au sujet de ma nouvelle fic.**_

_**NOTE: Pour ceux qui suivait ma fic Sexy dance and sing, je ne l'arrêtes pas, ne vous inquiétez pas je la continue elle me tiens trop à cœur.**_

_Prologue._

_00oooooo00000000oooooooo0000 0_

_Une terre. Quatre pays dominateurs sur cette terre, dont un en pleine guerre. _

_Konoha. Le pays du feu. Deux clans dominaient le pays. Deux clans de créature magiques aussi puissant l'un que l'autre. Deux clans où la haine et la vengeance dominaient leurs sentiments._

_Au fil des années la guerre entre eux s'était intensifié, là où la paix n'avait pas sa place, seul la haine qu'ils se vouaient dominé._

_Au milieu de ce conflit, les sorciers qui se protégeaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, bien que cela était plutôt difficile entre ses deux clans qui détenaient une part du pays._

_00oooooo00000000oooooooo0000 0_

Nous étions en l'an 1200, le clan des Namikaze Uzumaki qui dominait le sud de Konoha venait de fêter la naissance de leur héritier qui venait de naître sous la lune rouge comme l'avait prédit l'oracle qui avait fait part de sa vision au sein de la famille. La clan Namikaze Uzumaki était des Lycans. Leur puissance et leurs pouvoirs étaient aussi puissant que ceux de leurs opposants : les Vampires, qui en voulaient en leur vie et en leur terre.

Le clan des Uchiwa dominait le Nord de Konoha. Quelques mois plus tôt, la femme du frère du dirigeant du clan venait de donner naissance, elle aussi d'un deuxième petit garçon, qui naquit sous le croissant de lune. Malheureusement cet enfant fut enlevé au deuxième jour de sa naissance par le chef qui avait décidé de faire de lui son héritier et qu'il sera élevé par ses propres idéaux. Il voulait tout simplement en faire un guerrier aussi doué et puissant que son aîné l'était.

Mais la naissance de l'héritier des Namikaze Uzumaki était devenu une menace pour les Vampires. Alors ils prirent la décision de les attaquer le soir même de la venu du petit être qui venait de faire la joie et le bonheur de la famille. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée, car au porte de leur terre se tenait les vampires près à attaquer. Parmi eux, le chef du clan des Vampires se tenait debout au milieu des siens qui attendaient le signale pour l'attaque.

Pour protéger son enfant le chef des Lycans, Minato avait demandé à son ami le plus fidèle de partir loin, très loin avec son fils pour le protéger du danger qui rodait autour de lui. Celui-ci avait été sceptique mais finit par abdiquer. Et c'est sous les yeux de cet homme que le chef des Lycans, sa compagne ainsi que sont armé, se transformèrent dans des cris déchirants l'atmosphère qui régnait, en loup-garou. Minato dans un dernier regard vers l'homme qui tenait son fils unique, partit d'un coup de vent faire face à la bataille.

Minato, sa femme et ses plus fidèles guerriers entrèrent dans la bataille dans un cris de rage faisant reculé de peur certains vampires fasse à cet effet. Ils étaient beaucoup plus puissant et fort.

Minato avait repéré le chef des Vampires et l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Une haine sans nom surgit en lui. Cet homme. Cet homme qu'il avait défié par trois fois autrefois, il osait revenir l'attaquer de front en trahissant le traité qui avait établis. Mais aujourd'hui il avait déclaré la guerre en s'attaquant à son peuple et au sien.

Un silence sur le champ de bataille s'était installé et tout les personnes présente regardaient les deux chefs se tournaient autour et attendre lequel d'entre eux allaient attaquer.

« Minato » avait prononcé le chef des Vampires dans une voix grave où le mépris y était mélangé.

« Madara » avait craché la voix du chef des Lycans.

Et sans plus attendre les deux s'étaient littéralement jeté dessus. Et un combat féroce avait débuté. Les deux plus grand chefs s'affrontaient sous les regards de leur patrie. Madara avait porté un coup fatal à Minato qui rugit faisant tremblé la terre et comme un signal les siens se remit à l'attaque.

Dans la colline qui ornait le Sud du pays un homme qui tenait un nouveau né dans ses bras avait une vue parfaite sur la bataille qui se faisait sous ses yeux. Anéantis, anéantis de voir les siens se faire tuer devant ses yeux et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais il se promit d'élever l'enfant de son ami dans les règles de l'art d'un guerrier et que celui-ci plus tard deviendra le Lycan le plus puissant et le plus fort que personne n'ai jamais connu. Oui, il allait faire de ce petit bonhomme l'hybride le plus craint de tout les temps.

Et c'est dans un dernier regard que l'homme partit en direction d'une nouvelle vie, non sans avoir la sensation de son cœur déchirait en morceau. Il allait faire payer à cet homme la perte de sa patrie et de son ami. Oui, il allait payer pour cet affront.

La bataille ne faisait que commencer.

**E**t c'était en ce l'an 1200 que la bataille entre les Vampires et les Lycans avait eu lieu. Celle-ci avait fait des ravages. Nombres d'entre eux avait péris. Les sorcier n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de participaient à la bataille qui ne les concernaient en rien, mais ils devaient sauver l'honneur de ceux qui les ont permis d'avoir une vie meilleur jusqu'ici. Alors c'était jusqu'à la mort qu'ils s'étaient tous battus.

**Fin.**

Voilà pour ce prologue.

Dites moi si ça vous a plu et si cette fic vous intéresse.

Désolé pour les fautes.

Alors avis ? Aimé ou pas ?

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà le chapitre 1, il est court mais c'est juste le début ne vous en fait pas. Je commence doucement. :)**_

_**Réponse aux review :**_

_**Lulu-chan : Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ai plu. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il allait plaire. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira autant.**_

_**Loveless : Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir. Et oui l'idée m'ait venu quand j'ai regardé la saga de Underworld. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Sauf que j'ai rajouté les sorciers et tout. On va dire qu'il y a un peu d'Underworld et d'Harry Potter.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les autres personne pour leur commentaire.**_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dix huit années s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre entre les Vampires et les Lycans. La mort du chef des lycans Minato Namikaze Uzumaki Troisième du nom ainsi que de sa femme avait été une tragédie pour les survivants de leur race et les sorciers qui vivaient sur leur terre.

Madara Uchiwa, le chef des Vampires, après la bataille avait subitement disparu avec le fils cadet de son frère. Cette disparition avait été un affront face à son frère pour lui avoir retirer son plus jeune fils.

A cause de la bêtise que Madara avait fait en attaquant les Lycans, aujourd'hui le clan des Vampires avaient nommé Fugaku Uchiwa le frère cadet de Madara en tant que chef pour que celui fasse en sorte de ramener la paix d'autrefois entre les deux clans. Malheureusement les lycans n'étaient plus de cette avis. Avec l'aide de plus grand sorcier, ils avaient décidé de créer une armée de lycan aussi puissante soit elle. Et depuis les attaques de ceux-ci envers la population habitant dans le Nord de Konoha sur les terres des vampires ainsi que vers les vampires, succédaient et l'armée prenait de l'ampleur au fils des années, à la grande horreur du clan vampirique qui n'arrivait pas à repousser ses attaques multipliés.

Les communautés des autres créatures magiques habitant dans les pays voisins avaient cessé toute échange et toute alliance avec le clan Uchiwa du à l'attaque envers les Lycans. De ce fait le clan Uchiwa n'avait plus aucune attache et leur seul chance de survie était de trouver une solution qui permettra d'arrêter les mutineries.

Et c'est en ce jour de l'an 1218 que le chef Fugaku Uchiwa avait trouver la solution, une solution certes, mais une solution qui ne plaira sûrement pas au conseil des anciens, qui en ce jour brumeux attendaient tous cette fameuse solution de la part de leur chef.

_00000oooooo0000oooooo00000_

Dans une salle d'un château situé à la frontière du Nord à Konoha, un clan s'était rassemblé pour faire le point sur la fin de la guerre et des conséquences engendrées par celle-ci.

Assis autour d'une table, hommes et femmes discutaient bruyamment sous le regard rougeoyant et attentif d'un homme assit en bout de table. Il venait d'exposer les faits à son conseil avant d'émettre sa solution. Il soupira puis reprit la parole.

- « SILENCE »

La paix se fit tout de suite sous le regard plus qu'autoritaire de l'homme.

- « Donc, je disais avant de me faire couper la parole, que nous avions un problème depuis la fin de la guerre : la rébellion et la vengeance des Lycans ». Il se leva et arpenta la salle. Il reprit :

- « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cela. Il faut savoir avant tout que ses attaques se succèdent depuis la mort de leur chef et que ceux-ci réclament vengeance. Ils ont donc décidés de fomenter une rébellion contre notre communauté sorcière, mais aussi à notre encontre.  
- Nous savons tous cela. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui nous attendions tous la solution que vous avez décidé de prendre, afin de mettre fin à toutes les mutineries.» S'exclama l'un des conseillés.  
- « Je comprend. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire un appel envers eux et d'appliquer le Serment d'Orge; le serment d'allégeance auprès de nos communautés créée par Artèze et Kaori les deux fondateurs de nos clans respectifs. » Dit-il en se rasseyant sur son siège.  
- « Pourquoi l'appliquer maintenant, je ne comprends pas ! » Dit l'un d'entre eux, perdu.

- « Madara n'avait pas pris soin de l'appliquer et de le faire exposer au chef des Lycans. Cela aurait évité le massacre. Mais lui, il avait voulu directement attaquer, parce qu'une oracle avait prédit la naissance de leur futur héritier qui après le conflit a disparu et il s'était senti menacé par leur enfant. Il n'avait pas réfléchis et à attaquer directement de front. Aujourd'hui nous savons tous que l'enfant est toujours vivant mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il est important que nous le retrouvions et qu'on applique le serment.

- Cela ne sera pas mince à faire Fugaku. Bien que c'est Madara qui a orchestré la bataille, nous n'avons pas pris la peine d'arrêté le massacre et nous sommes d'autant plus fautif. Je ne pense pas qui si un jour nous réussissons à rentrer en contact avec l'héritier que celui daigne accepter notre proposition.

- Oui, c'est vrai c'est un fait, mais pas si nous lui promettons la vie de Madara contre une nouvelle paix entre nos race ?

- Que veut tu dire par là ? Explique toi. » dit une veille femme assis à ses côté.

- « Je veux dire que j'ai dans l'optique de rechercher mon frère pour retrouver mon fils cadet et une fois cela fait, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour que Madara paît pour ses crimes. C'est à cause de lui que nous en sommes là. Si il n'avait pas attaquer, tout ses massacres n'auront eu lieu. Il faut mettre un terme à tout cela.

- Très bien, je pense cet état de fait plutôt équivoque. Mais comment compte tu faire.

- Je vais envoyer mes meilleurs guerrier accompagné de certain sorcier à la recherche de l'héritier et dans un autre temps j'enverrais une autre équipe sur la piste de mon frère.

- Je pense que nous pouvons considérer cette solution. Mais sache que cela ne sera pas mince à faire.

- Mais qui avez-vous décidé d'envoyer à la recherche de l'héritier. » Questionna une jeune femme dans l'assemblée.  
- « J'ai décidé que mon fils Itachi ainsi que son équipe, accompagné d'un médico-sorcier, et de deux excellent sorciers iront à sa recherche, je pense que cela suffira.

- Nous pensons aussi.

- Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué ma solution, je vais me retirer, il faut que nous revoyons quelques problèmes qui pourraient se poser. » Dit Fugaku se lavant de son siège en même temps que sa femme et son fils. Sous les regards du conseil des anciens ceux-ci disparurent dans un vent de brume.

- « Pensez-vous que cela marchera. Je veux dire se mettre à la recherche de l'héritier et de lui proposer cette solution. Le serment d'Orge. » Demanda l'un des conseillés.

- Nous ne savons pas. Mais une chose est sûr, nous devons espérer que son idée ne se retournera pas contre nous. » Finit la veille femme.

_00000oooooo0000oooooo00000_

Un homme et une femme marchaient le long d'un des corridors du château. À leur démarche et leur prestance, on constatait immédiatement qu'ils occupaient un rang élevé important au sein de leur communauté. Ils étaient les représentants de leur espèce ici dans le Nord du pays du Feu. Puissants, influents et craints, ils inspiraient le respect auprès de la société vampirique dans leur pays et dans toutes les autres terres. Pourtant, à ce moment très précis, le visage de la femme reflétait une mine soucieuse provoquée par les difficultés et les décisions prises pour les éviter.

- « Détend toi Mikoto, ça va bien se passer. » S'exclama d'une voix douce l'homme à ses côtés.  
- « J'essaye Fugaku, mais je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiète. Envoyer nos hommes et notre fils en dehors du territoire me fait un peu peur.  
- J'en ai conscience mais tu étais d'accord. Et puis nous devons y croire, croire qu'il y a une possibilité de changement. Et le conseil a accepté, on devrait faire un sorte qu'Itachi et son équipe puisse y arriver à mettre la main sur l'héritier et que nous trouvons des pistes sur la disparition subite de mon frère et de notre fils.  
- Oui je suis au courant de tout cela, mais ceci ne m'empêche pas de me m'inquiéter pour les miens et surtout pour mon fils. Depuis la disparition de Sasuke j'ai peur s'en arrêt » Déplora Mikoto

- «Bon !» Il s'arrêta de marcher et prit délicatement, de ses mains, les épaules de sa femme en la plaçant face à lui.  
- « Juste fais moi confiance. » Finit-il en caressant doucement la joue de sa bien-aimé.  
- «D'accord amour. Tu sais que je te fais toujours confiance. » Lui sourit-t-elle.  
- «Oui je sais et tu as plutôt intérêt.» Plaisanta-t-il pour faire baisser un peu la tension.  
- «Pff... !» S'indigna-t-elle faussement en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule.  
- «Je plaisante ma douce.  
- Je l'espère mon cher.» Répliqua-t-elle en se remettant à marcher  
- «Ah les femmes !»

_00000oooooo0000oooooo00000_

Dans les montagnes du Vaudan dans le pays de l'Eau, deux hommes étaient assis en tailleur dans l'herbe débroussaillé . Tous deux se faisaient face et leurs yeux étaient fermés, pour la demande de concentration. L'un des deux hommes, était âgé de pas plus d'une quarantaine d'années, malgré ses long cheveux blancs coiffé en pic qui cascadaient le long de son dos. Cet homme avait une carrure robuste. Le deuxième homme, était un jeune garçon âgé de dix-huit printemps. Ses cheveux couleur or était en bataille sur sa tête, seulement deux mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux. Sa peau était légèrement halé et son corps musclé avec précision par ses soins et surtout par les années d'entraînement que son oncle lui avait fournit.

Ils étaient tellement concentré que leur aura apparut autour d'eux. Celle de l'homme était d'une couleur gris clair qui viré vers le blanc alors que celle du jeune homme elle était orange doré et celle-ci était bien plus impressionnante car elle le recouvrait totalement le corps comme un manteau et elle dégageait une telle puissance, que s'en était époustouflant.

Leur visage un peu relevé, une grande sérénité et concentration y étaient exposés. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec synchronisation ils ouvrirent leur yeux. Bleu contre noir. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient magnifiques, des yeux bleu saphir à en faire pâlir plus d'un. L'homme aux yeux noir lui sourit d'un doux sourire et pris la parole.

- « C'est bon pour aujourd'hui Naruto. » Lui dit-il.

- Oui, Jiraya. Il va falloir que j'arrive mieux à contrôler mes flux magiques en moi et surtout mon aura.

- Oui, mais avec encore un peu d'entraînement, tu y arriveras.

- Oui.

- Bon, moi je vais un peu me ressourcer. Tu viens.

- Non, va s'y devant, je vais faire un petit tour à la rivière.

- D'accord, mais ne t'éloignes pas trop. Compris.

- Oui, mon oncle. » Souffla-t-il. Il avait le droit tous les jours à cette règles, à force il avait compris.

Le dénommé Naruto partit en direction de la rivière tandis que son oncle prenait soin de rentrer dans leur habitat construit par ses soins dans les montagnes du Vaudan, coin de paradis tranquille et coupé du monde. Au fils des années ceux-ci s'étaient habitués à la montagne qui ornait leur habitation et la prairie qui s'offrait qui pour eux était un excellent espace pour s'entraîner à toute chose.

Naruto sourit en pensant que le temps passait trop vite. Il se revoyait, ici, à l'âge de six courire et s'amuser se faisant par la même occasion courser par son oncle pour telle et telle chose. Oui, il y avait tellement de bon souvenir en ces lieux.

Après une bonne petite marche, il arriva devant la rivière d'un bleu éclatant où l'on pouvait voir ses habitants. Il se baissa et prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et nettoya son visage à plusieurs reprise. Cela fait, il se releva lentement et il sentit soudainement une aura et une odeur particulière dans les environs. Eelle était faible d'ici et différentes de la sienne. Il pouvait distinguer la nature des personnes rien qu'avec l'odeur ou leur aura et celle-ci était une aura d'un ou d'une sorcière, et son odeur parlait pour elle. C'était étrange qu'une personne avait réussis à venir jusqu'ici, surtout pour un sorcier. Il décida donc de flairer l'odeur et il concentra un peu de magie dans ses pieds et traversa ensuite la rivière. Arrivée de l'autre côté, il tourna sur lui-même et se remit à marcher. Il tomba nez à nez avec un buisson où l'odeur était bien plus forte. De ses deux mains, il dégagea quelque peu le buisson et ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise face à sa découverte. Devant lui, un jeune homme de son âge à peu près, était allongé sur le sol, ses vêtements déchirés ici et là et du sang exposait sur le tout corps. Il s'approcha lentement, mais sûrement de lui et remarqua que l'inconnu avait le souffla saccadé. Il respirait mal, très mal. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à s'agenouiller près de lui et de lui relever un peu la tête pour lui faire passer un peu d'aire. Il constata avec horreur l'état du jeune homme. Il était égratigné de partout, son visage était recouvert de sang, une énorme entaille lui barré le ventre où du sang coulait encore. Son corps était dans un sale état. Naruto se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là et surtout il se demanda, comment, dans son état, il avait pu venir jusqu'ici.

Il le prit contre lui délicatement et le porta. « Jiraya allait avoir une surprise » se dit-il. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il entendit un souffle provenir du corps dans ses bras. Surpris, il approcha sa tête de la bouche de l'inconnu pour écouter ce que le jeune homme essayait de dire. Deux mots. Deux simple mots s'entendaient. Naruto en resta abasourdis fasse à ses mots. Plein de questions se propageaient dans sa tê il reprit sa marche, toujours perdu par la découverte et la plainte de ce jeune inconnu. Mais qui était-il ?.

_« Aide-moi »_

_Fin du chapitre. _

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Avis ? Aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire cela fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**NOTE1 : je trouve que c'est super de voir que beaucoup de personnes lisent les fictions mais ce serait encore mieux si vous prenez le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage. Une petite review, quoi. Cela fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs de voir si le travail qu'ils fournissent et aimé ou pas.**_

_**Aussi non je vous dit bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, sorry. :(**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Naruto pénétra dans la maisonnette et se dirigea vers le salon aménagé. Il déposa son fardeau sur le canapé et alla à la recherche de son oncle pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

Jiraya était dans son bureau en train de finaliser des documents qui lui avaient été émit par un hibou messager. Au son du grincement de sa porte qui s'ouvrit sur Naruto, il leva la tête de ces paperasses et fixa religieusement son filleul approchait de lui avec un air sceptique sur le visage qui le décontenança.

- « Mon, oncle vous n'êtes plus occupé. ? Lui demanda Naruto.

- Non, Naruto. Que ce passe t-il ?

- Je...A vrai dire j'ai découvert un jeune homme gravement blessé vers la rivière et je l'ai porté jusqu'ici car je me suis dis que vous pourriez le soigner. » expliqua-t-il sous le regard abasourdis de son oncle.

- Un jeune dis-tu. Mais c'est impossible. Personne ne peut passer les boucliers que j'ai posé autour de notre habitat. Je l'aurais sentis, sinon.

- C'est un sorcier. » précisa-t-il.

- Un sorcier. Encore mieux. Je l'aurais sentis toute suite. Comment a-t-il réussis à passer les barrières protectrice.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mon oncle, mais une chose est sûr c'est qui lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé.

- Sûre. Il faut que j'aille voir cela de plus près. » dit-il en se levant de son siège. « Retourne près de lui, moi je vais chercher quelques potions que j'aurais besoin pour le soigner.

- Oui.

Naruto repartit dans le salon, alors que Jiraya descendit dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire. Des centaines de flacons, de bocaux, contenant diverses choses se trouvaient sur les étagères qui ornaient la pièce. Celui-ci s'avança vers l'une d'elle et choisis minutieusement les potions qui l'aideront à remettre sur pied l'inconnu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Naruto avait apporté avec lui une bassine d'eau et une serviette pour pouvoir rafraîchir et nettoyer quelque peu ce jeune inconnu. Près de lui il entreprit d'enlever le sang collé sur le visage du jeune homme, faisant attention de ne pas trop lui faire mal. Il avait été soulagé quand il remarqua que celui-ci respirait toujours.

Il retira délicatement le peu de tissus qui recouvraient son torse et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Une énorme entaille et profonde s'étalait sur tout son abdomen, le sang coulait encore et avec sa serviette il tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Jiraya arriva pile au moment où Naruto avait besoin de plus d'aide. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains trois fioles ayant toute une couleur différente.

- « C'est bon Naruto, je vais m'occuper de lui, va te doucher, tu es taché de partout.

- Oui, mon oncle. » Lui dit son filleul.

Naruto venait de quitter le salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant seul son oncle s'occuper du jeune homme.

Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il entreprit d'enlever un par un ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Une fois dévêtu, il rentra dans le grand bac d'eau déjà préparé pour ses soins. Un soupir de contentement sortit de sa bouche, le contacte de l'eau tiède sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Ses muscles se décontractèrent un par un et il rejeta sa tête vers l'avant. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa emporté par ses pensées. Ceux-ci dérivaient vers le jeune inconnu. Il se posait de multiples questions. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce jeune garçon pour être dans cet état et surtout que voulait-il dire par _« Aide moi »._

Trop de question se bousculaient dans sa tête et un mal de crâne venait de s'insinuer. Il rouvrit ses yeux et regarda l'une des ses mains. C'est dans un petit haussement d'épaules, que d'un mouvement de main, magiquement, il ouvrit le petit placard exposé dans la salle de bain et fit léviter vers lui une potion contre le mal de tête. Tout compte fais, c'était efficace la magie. Il était plutôt content de pouvoir faire de la magie, mais encore plus quand il su que son niveau magique augmentera avec le temps dû à sa nature. Un lycan. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Son oncle lui avait dit qu'il était un Level-E, un lycan du troisième grade et peu de lycan était des Level-E, seul les plus grands qui ont une capacité exceptionnel était répartis dans cette catégorie. Son défunt père en était un aussi et sa mère était un lycan Level-A, le deuxième grade.

Il cessa ses pensées et pris sa potion qu'il but goulûment. Son mal de tête disparu aussi vite qu'il lui était apparu. Il prit une éponge et prit le soin de se décrasser un peu.

Dans le salon Jiraya venait de finir de soigner son blessé. Les flux magiques de ce jeune étaient affaiblis, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre sur pieds. Ils allaient donc devoir le garder ici. Non pas que cela le gêne vraiment, mais un peu tout de même. Il ne savait pas de quel pays ce sorcier venait. Il espérait en tout cas, de tout cœur qu'il ne vienne pas de Konoha, que ce soit du Nord ou du Sud.

Naruto finissait de s'habiller. Une fois cela fait il redescendit en-bas pour voir où en était son oncle.

- « Mon oncle. Avez-vous finit de le soigner ? » questionna Naruto en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos.

- Je vois. Nous allons donc le garder avec nous ?

- Oui c'est préférable.

- Très bien.

- Prend le Naruto et emmène le dans une chambre.

- Oui, mon oncle. » dit son filleul en hachant la tête.

Il se rapprocha de l'endormit et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres qui ornait le corridor.

Il pénétra dans la première chambre qu'il vit. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse et confortable. Il s'approcha du lit deux places mit à disposition et déposa son fardeau doucement et le recouvrit pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid cette nuit. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il prit bien soin de détaillé ce jeune inconnu et à première vu il constata qu'il avait les cheveux noir, une peau ni trop blanche ni trop halé, mais il était un peu plus petit que lui et avait un corps androgyne. Ni trop maigre ni trop musclé.

Après ses minutes d'observation, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la sienne. Il s'allongea sur sont lit une fois rentré dans son espace personnel et mit ses bras derrière sa tête, puis fixa le plafond fait de bois et se mit encore à réfléchir. « Le pauvre, il devra se confronter à nos questions » se dit Naruto comme dernière pensée avant de s'assoupir.

* * *

Quelque part dans le pays du Vent, plus précisément dans une ville dans le désert, un jeune homme était assis sur un trône, les yeux vides d'expression. La nouvelle qu'on venait de lui annoncer lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ce n'était pas possible. Comme diable cela avait pu arriver ? Il avait disparu. Complètement disparu. Les hommes qu'il avait envoyé sur sa trace n'avaient trouvé que des endroits vides où des confrontations avaient eu lieu. Ceux-ci avait même repéraient des traînés de sang. A cette énonciation, le jeune homme assis sur le trône, manqua un souffle. Il avait peur de comprendre. Peur que la personne qu'il recherchait soit gravement blessé et succombe à ses blessures. Il fallait vite qu'il le retrouve, quitte à quitter sa terre pour se mettre lui-même à sa recherche. Il voulait pas le perdre, l'amour qui lui portait était tellement fort que si il lui amenait à savoir qu'il est mort et se tuerait lui même par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait concevoir de vivre sa vie sans cet homme. Ils avaient tous deux eu très peu d'échanges mais leurs regard et leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Un amour sans nom s'était déclaré entre eux, malheureusement ils n'avaient pu s'ouvrir plus. La disparition subite de son amour l'avait liquéfié. Il pria tous les saints pour qu'au moins celui-ci reste en vie quelques soit le lieu où il se trouvait en ce moment.

Le jeune homme se fit sortir rapidement de ses sombres pensées par l'arrivé d'un de ses portes paroles.

- « Mon seigneur, le Lord Adeck veut vous causer, il dit que c'est important. » Dit le porte-parole en se courbant devant son seigneur par respect.

- Très bien. Fait le attendre dans mon bureau. J'arrive de ce pas. » Répondit le seigneur dans un ton lent et détaché.

- Oui, mon seigneur, cela sera fait.

- Va. » Finit-il par lui dire. De son regard vert profond, il le regarda s'en aller. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement. Il se demanda qu'est-ce que lui voulait le Lord Adeck et cela semblerait être important. « Quel problème y a-t-il encore ? » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Dans le Nord du pays du Feu, Fugaku et sa femme se tenaient devant le portail de leur château en compagnie de leur fils et de son équipe. Celui-ci leur expliqua une dernière fois tous les détails de leur mission. Ils ne devaient revenir que si ils avaient retrouver l'héritier. Et cela, ils savaient tous que ça prendrait beaucoup de temps. Après avoir finit d'énumérer les règles à suivre il laissa l'équipe s'en aller.

Itachi dirigeait l'équipe composée de trois hommes et deux femmes, dont l'une d'elle était une sorcière et le médecin du groupe. Deux de ses hommes étaient aussi des sorciers doués dans leur domaine, les meilleurs même.

Itachi savait qu'au cours de leur route ils rencontreront des problèmes, c'est pour cela qu'il rappela à ses coéquipiers d'être vigilant.

* * *

- « Quoi ! » Dit une voix grave fortement à l'homme qui était assis devant lui. « Comment osent-ils appliquer le Serment d'Orge »

- Ils le veulent car ils pensent que c'est la seule solution pour retrouver un semblant de paix entre les deux communautés. » Lui répondit son interlocuteur.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils ne peuvent demander cela. Cette guerre est de leur faute.

- Oui, ils en sont conscient, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas Fugaku Uchiwa le représentant de leur espèce, mais son frère Madara et nous savons tous que cette homme était vicieux et cruel et qu'il faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins. C'est lui qui à amener son peuple au massacre. Je pense qu'il y a une chance que le serment s'effectue.

- Ah, oui. J'aimerais que tu m'en fasse par. » Ironisa l'homme en face de lui.

- « Avant d'appliquer le serment, il a dans l'optique de se mettre à le recherche de l'héritier des Lycans. Et nous savons tous que cet enfant à mystérieusement disparu et que personne n'a réussis à mettre la main dessus.

- Oui, cela est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait une chance. Au contraire. Crois-tu vraiment que si ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur l'héritier que celui-ci accepte de former le serment avec les vampires, ceux qui ont décimé la plupart de son peuple et sa famille ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Le seul moyen de le savoir et de le retrouver. Mais d'après mes sources, Fugaku a décidé de se mettre aussi à la recherche de son frère pour retrouver son fils cadet et que dans la même occasion livrer Madara à l'héritier.

- Je vois. Très bien. Ma famille à très longtemps eu de bonne relation avec le clan des Lycans. Bien que se soit une bonne décision je ne pense pas qu'elle sera tenu compte directement il faudra un temps de réflexion.

- Cela est vrai. Pour le deuxième problème que je tiens à vous dire et qu'il y a eu une attaque dans la ville d'Ame. Nombres sont mort et...

- Je sais » le coupa froidement l'homme. Il le savait car c'est dans ce pays que son amour avait disparu. « Je le sais. On m'en a fais part avant que vous ne veniez vous présenter. »

- Oh, alors je ne vous fais pas de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non. » répondit celui-ci d'un ton catégorique.

- Très bien. Cela est votre choix. Alors, je vais me retirer. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

- Oui, fait cela.

- Au revoir, mon seigneur. » dit-il en se levant de son siège et se courbant dans une dernière révérence.

Après que celui-ci soit sorti, l'homme restant, resta pensive plusieurs secondes avant de se lever et de se hâter d'aller envoyer un hibou messager apporter un message à son frère aîné qui gouvernait sur les petites terres plus au Sud du pays du Vent.

* * *

Le jour suivant arriva dans un calme plat. Naruto s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, émergeant doucement de son sommeil réparateur. Il avait fais un excellent somme. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il se leva de son lit douillet et partit en direction de la salle d'eau pour sa toilette quotidienne.

Dans la cuisine de l'habitat, Jiraya s'affairait depuis une bonne demi heure à faire un bon petit-déjeuner pour son tendre filleul.

Naruto venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, humant la bonne odeur que celle-ci dégageait.

- « Bonjour, mon oncle. » Salua le blond dans un sourire.

- Bonjour, à toi aussi Naruto. As-tu bien dormis ? » Lui questionna-t-il.

- « Oui, très bien. Et vous ?

- Ça pourrait aller. J'étais encore très pensive par rapport à ce jeune homme

- Oui, moi aussi je l'étais quelque peu. Quand se réveillera-t-il ? » Demanda Naruto.

- « Oh, sûrement demain. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Sa magie est instable. Il en a utilisé une très grande quantité.

- Je vois. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Je me le demande aussi. Allé, déjeunes, pendant que c'est encore chaud.

- Oui. » Acquiesça son filleul.

Naruto prit soin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et il se dit après il irait voir le jeune homme.

Après avoir finit de manger, celui-ci prévint son oncle qu'il montait aller voir leur invité, après un acquiescement et il monta les escaliers menant à la chambre dans laquelle le jeune garçon logeait.

Il pénétra silencieusement et s'approcha du lit. Le jeune garçon était immobile entre les draps qui le recouvraient et sa respiration était lente. Naruto enleva un peu le drap pour voir si sa blessure c'était dissipé. L'entaille qui lui barrait l'abdomen avait totalement disparu. Les potions de son oncle étaient vraiment très efficace. Mais il lui resta quelques petites cicatrices par-ci par-là mais rien bien méchant.

Alors qu'il remettait le drap sur le corps de l'endormi une main lui attrapa brusquement le bras. Estomaqué, il regarda le corps étendu devant lui et son regard tomba dans deux billes bleu, aussi bleu que les siens, écarquillaient, qui le regardaient d'un regard apeuré. Lentement le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la seul chose que le blond pu décrypter c'était_ « Où suis-je ? »_ dans un ton faible. Naruto en resta abasourdis. En fin de compte, celui-ci avait récupéré plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plu.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.

A votre avis qui est le seigneur ? Et ce jeune inconnu, qui est-il ? Un indice : Il est présent dans mon autre fic.

Avis aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou, voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je remercie encore une fois tout ce qui suivent ma fic et qui laisse un petite review. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à poster plus vite.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le chaos. Le chaos régnait dans la petite ville d'Awa, petite ville du Nord de Konoha. Plus tôt, un groupe de lycan avaient attaqué, pillé, sauvagement la ville, tuant, torturant tout ce qui passait entre leur main. La chaos total. Les maisons étaient en feu, des corps gisaient au sol dans leur propre marre de sang. La petite ville était complètement détruite. Il n'y avait plus aucune âme, qui vivait. C'était le désert complet.

Cette affreuse nouvelle avait été parvenu aux oreilles du chef des vampires, Fugaku. Celui-ci s'était déplacé pour voir s'étendre l'horreur, qui se dressait en ce moment même sous ses yeux. Une ville de plus venait de plonger dans l'enfer. Ses yeux rouge sang, exprimaient un grande détresse mais aussi une grande colère. Les lycans avaient décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là. La cinquième ville en moins de deux mois venait de plonger elle aussi dans les abysses de l'enfer.

Derrière lui des hommes de mains attendaient l'ordre de purifier les lieux là où il avait eu le massacre et fermer l'accès total,maintenant, de l'ancienne ville d'Awa.

Dans un ton sans appel et froid il leur ordonna de tout nettoyer. Sans perdre de temps ceux-ci se mirent à leurs tâches.

Après un dernier regard de ce qui restait de la ville, Fugaku s'en alla rejoindre les siens dans son château. Il fallait vraiment que ses massacres cessent. Si ça continuait, ils perdront bien plus.

* * *

Le corps étendu dans le lit, venait de se tendre. Le jeune garçon venait de refermer ses yeux et expira fortement. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il les plongea dans ceux encore écarquillaient de surprise de Naruto.

- « Où suis-je ? » Répéta-t-il toujours faiblement.

- Euh...je..tu es.. » Bégaya le blond. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. « Tu es chez moi » Finit-il par dire bêtement.

- « Chez...toi..ça m'aide...pas..beaucoup. » lui répondit l'inconnu entre deux souffles.

- Oui, enfin je veux dire que tu es plus précisément dans les montagnes du Vaudan dans le pays de l'Eau. » Expliqua le blond.

- « Je vois »

Naruto prit soin de s'asseoir délicatement sur le bord du lit et détailla ce jeune garçon.

- « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Finit-il par lui demander.

- « Shin...Shin Soma. » répondit-il en ancrant son regard à celui de Naruto. Son regard déstabilisa quelque peu le blond. Il déglutit et continua à lui poser des questions.

« Très bien, Shin. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

- Je...je me souviens...pas très bien. C'est floue.

- Je vois. » Il lui fallait encore un peu de repos avant qu'il puisse répondre à leur questions. « Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu. » S'exclama le blond. Il se leva pour sortir de la pièce mais encore une fois la main du jeune Shin l'attrapa. « Qui y a t-il » Demanda le blond.

- Je voulais...juste te remercier. » Lui dit-il dans un ton encore plus faible. Naruto le regarda lâcher son bras et se rendormir.

Naruto sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Il resta planter dans le couloirs quelque secondes et partit tout de suite en direction du bureau de son oncle.

- « Mon oncle ? » appela-t-il.

- « Entre, Naruto. » lui dit son oncle. « Qui y a-t-il ? »

- « Le jeune s'est réveillé. Il s'appelle Shin Soma.

- « Je vois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réveille aussi vite. Mais avec son nom je vais pouvoir faire quelques recherches. Je vais envoyer un hibou messager à la Congrégation de L'Ombre, ils seront sûrement quelques chose sur ce jeune homme.

- Oui. Je sors m'entraîner pendant ce temps-là.

- Vas et ne t'éloignes pas.

- Oui, mon oncle, je sais. » Soupira-il .

Sous le regard doux de son oncle il s'en alla. Jiraya pouvait être fier de ce qu'était devenu son filleul. Un homme. Un vrai. Il avait bien grandit. Et il avait toujours été respectueux envers lui, malgré toutes ses années passaient à ses côtés. Un jour Naruto lui avait dis, que c'est parce qu'il le respectait trop, qu'il n'osait pas le tutoyer. Et que pour lui son oncle était un modèle. Il lui avait tout appris. Il avait été à ses côté lorsque pour la première fois, il avait eu ses premières transformations en loup-garou qui avaient été très douloureuse. Aujourd'hui, grâce aux entraînements intensifs, donnaient par son oncle, il contrôlait le loup-garou qui était en lui, parfaitement bien. Il ne faisaient plus qu'un.

* * *

Dans un château caché de tous, dans une forêt, nageant dans la brume, dans le Sud du pays du Feu, un attroupement de personnes ou plus particulièrement d'hommes, attendaient le discours de celui qui se proclamait chef de leur clan.

Un homme d'une grande stature avançait vers eux, pour ensuite s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Il était grand et beau. Il dégageait une aura malsaine. Ses yeux orangés qui viraient vers le rouge vif, fixaient tous les hommes exposaiaent devant lui, attendant dans un silence religieux la prise de parole de leur chef qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- « Mes chères frères, je vous ai tous convoqué pour vous dire que notre clan prend de l'ampleur et qu'il est temps de passer à la phase supérieur. C'est-à-dire, prendre totalement le pouvoir que ce soit ici dans nos terres que dans les autres. Et personne, je dis bien_ personne _pourra nous en empêcher, pas même ses suceurs de sang qui se croient supérieurs à nous. Mais il en ait rien. C'est pour cela mes amis que je vous dis et répète que vous avez carte blanche. Piller, massacrer, torturer, tuer, tout ce qui passe entre vos mains, car pour nous lycans, aujourd'hui, il n' y a pas de quartier. Alors, _à l'attaque. » C_ria-t-il.

Un sourire plus que démoniaque se fleurit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux viraient encore plus vers le rouge, se délectant de ses hommes devant lui, qui poussaient des rugissements de bêtes sauvages par leur transformation. Après un dernier signe de la main, tous ces hommes se précipitèrent dans la forêt obscure en direction de leur nouveau lieu de massacre.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme qui regardait avec satisfaction les siens partirent avec hâte.

- « Quel beau discours nous avons eu là. Je ne m'attendais pas mieux de ta part Sishui. » Lui dit-elle.

- « C'était le but, Hana. » Lui sourit-t-il.

- « Je n'en doute pas. Ils étaient tous enthousiaste.

- Oui et je n'en demandes pas plus. Pour l'instant, cela va de soit. Il faut qu'ils s'intègre un peu plus aux différents environnements.

- Oui, mais les vampires seront toujours là, pour se mettre en travers de notre chemin. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

- « Qu'ils fassent. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Moi je n'ai peur de personne. » Finit-il par dire dans un sourire plus que cruel.

* * *

- « NON ! » Cria une voix dans une chambre.

Le jeune garçon venait de revivre le massacre. Il se souvenait de tout. Vraiment de tout. C'était horrible. Il se demanda avec quel courage il avait pu se maintenir jusqu'ici.

Il souffla un bon coup et ferma ses yeux un instant. Son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il n'arrivait pas arrêter ses tremblements. Revivre ses images, cela avait été atroce. Toutes ses personnes qui criaient à l'aide, toutes ses personnes qui se faisaient déchiqueter, tuer, toutes ses personnes qui se protégeaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, toutes ses personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Soudainement il rouvrit ses yeux bleutés. Il n'avait pas oublié que cela n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait réussis à voyager aussi longtemps malgré ses blessures jusqu'ici, à gravir les montagnes du Vaudan. Avec l'aide de ses visons, il avait finit par trouver où se terrer l'héritier des lycans, car sans lui, dehors ne sera plus que poussière. La fin de leur ère disparaîtra.

_« Seul l'héritier vaincra. Seul l'héritier apportera la paix. » _

* * *

Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.

Avis aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou, tout le monde voilà la suite, je me suis avançé alors je vous poste ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Naruto était dans le près à quelques mètres de la maison. Après s'être bien entraîné, il s'était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, le regard rivait vers le ciel.

Cette journée était magnifique, le soleil illuminait les montagnes et Naruto aimait ses moments de détente, après un entraînement intensif.

Ce Shin était un sorcier comme il avait pu le sentir grâce à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant un sorcier. Son oncle disait, que ceux-ci possédaient énormément de pouvoirs, tous puissant l'un que l'autre. Certains entre eux étaient même devenus des grands mages noir.

Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui deux types de magies dominaient. La magie blanche et la magie noir. Son oncle lui avait aussi dis, que ceux qui utilisaient la magie noir étaient des personnes qui ont le cœur aussi noir que la magie elle-même, au contraire, de ceux qui utilisaient la magie blanche. Mais pour Naruto, un sorcier qui utilisait la magie noir n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de mauvais. Il fallait juste réussir à l'utiliser avec modération. Enfin cela c'était son point de vue.

Il se demandait, si ce jeune sorcier savait utiliser les deux magies. Car après tout, elles étaient aussi puissante l'une que l'autre. La magie d'un sorcier est différents de ceux des créatures magiques. Les créatures magiques, tel que lui, possédait un flux magique en eux pas aussi puissant que celle des sorcier. Ce qui faisait leur force était leur nature. Bien que Naruto avait une bonne maîtrise de la magie, il restait tout de même bien plus fort lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de lycan.

Il rouvrit ses beaux yeux bleu lorsqu'il entendit un « NON » hurlait. Il se leva d'un bond. Une chose est sûr, c'était du bon d'être un lycan, non seulement on était rapide mais on avait aussi l'oreille et l'odeur fine. On pouvait entendre et sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il se précipita vers la chambre du jeune Shin et en chemin il croisa son oncle qui avait du lui aussi entendre le crie de jeune homme.

Ils rentrèrent en fracas dans la chambre, et ils virent tous deux, le jeune brun assis en tailleur sur le lit, tremblant de tout son être. Naruto s'approcha doucement vers lui pour ne pas lui faire plus peur. Il constata qu'il avait du faire un cauchemar.

Shin entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et leva les yeux vers la personne. Ses yeux vides où des larmes coulait le long, s'encrèrent à ceux de Naruto, choqué par son état.

- « Horrible, horrible, horrible... » Dit-il dans une litanie sans fin.

Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sous les yeux attentif de son oncle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- « Hey, ça va aller, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous.

- Je...Je...Il faut...il faut que tu m'aides, que tu _nous_ aides. » S'exclama-t-il toujours tremblant.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas. Que veux tu dire par là ?

- Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai réussis à parvenir jusqu'ici, malgré les boucliers de protection autours de votre domaine. » Dit-il à tout vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce... » Tenta Naruto de dire.

- C'est parce que je te cherchais. Héritier. » Le coupa-t-il.

Boom boom, le cœur de Jiraya venait de rater un battement. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, même pires que cela. Ce n'était pas possible, comment ce jeune savait-il que son filleul était un héritier ? Mais comment ?

- « Naruto, vas me chercher un potion de sommeil sans rêve. Maintenant. » ordonna subitement son oncle.

Surpris par le ton sans appel que son oncle venait de prendre, il se leva et partit vers le laboratoire non sans oublier de jeter un regard fébrile au jeune garçon.

Après que son filleul soit parti, Jiraya ferma la porte, et s'approcha à son tour du lit sous le regard scrutateur du jeune qui y était dessus.

- « Comment ? » Lui dit-il dans un ton froid.

- Quoi ? Je ne compr...

- Comment as-tu su qui il était ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante. Je veux savoir comment sais-tu qu'il est ? Et me dire aussi qui tu es ?

- Je veux lui parler à lui et... » il se fit couper par une toux qui venait de le pendre. Il était encore faible. Mais il ne pouvait attendre trop longtemps. Il avait pas fait ce voyage jusqu'ici, blessé, pour rien. « C'est à lui que je veux parler » Reprit-il.

- Je refuse. Naruto ne doit rien savoir sur cela.

- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi. » S'indigna-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas refuser de lui dire la vérité. L'oracle à...

- Je sais cela. Tu ne m'apprends rien. » Répliqua froidement Jiraya. « Naruto, ne doit rien savoir. »

- « Si vous ne lui dites pas la vérité sur ses vrai origine, alors je m'en chargerais et...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car il se fit couper brusquement par Jiriya, qui avec une rapidité déconcertante s'était déplacé et avait plaqué fortement le jeune, contre le lit, le maintenant de son bras son coup, coupant son souffla. Shin n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Ses yeux ébahis par se soudain changement.

- « Écoutes-moi bien. Tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur cela à mon filleul. Je finirais ce qu'avaient commencé tes bourreaux. Compris. » Lui prévint-il dans un ton plus froid, les yeux fendue en deux pupilles jaune.

Shin avait le souffle coupé, mais il réussis néanmoins à dire :

- « Il ne peut pas échapper à son destin. » Souffla-t-il.

Jiraya le relâcha et se recula de quelque pas lorsque il sentit son filleule approcher. La porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto et il regarda suspicieusement les deux hommes face à lui.

- « C'est bon mon oncle voilà la potion. » Dit-il.

- « Donnes la lui. Je me retire. Il vous faut encore du repos, nous reparleront plus tard vous et moi. » S'adressa-t-il au jeune homme en le transperçant du regard. Celui-ci déglutit quelque peu, mais finit par acquiescer.

Il sortit laissant les deux jeune seul dans la pièce.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Naruto.

- « Oui, oui. » Lui dit-il en regardant minutieusement la fiole dans ses mains que venait de lui remettre le blond.

- « C'est mon oncle qui fait les potions, ne t'en fais pas elle sont très bien fait.

- Je ne m'en fais pas. Je peux reconnaître n'importe quel potion. Celle-ci est bien une potion sans rêve et je crois que j'en ai grand besoin. » Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, cela te permettra de bien te reposer, sans faire de mauvais rêve.

- Hum, oui.

- Dis, juste une question. Que voulais-tu dire par Héritier ? Lui demanda-t-il curieux.

- Oh, rien, ce n'est rein, c'est la fatigue qui me fais dire des choses étranges.

- D'accord, mais tu as bien dis que tu n'es pas venue ici par hasard ? Et pour...

- Je suis fatigué. Peut-on parler plus tard. » Le coupa-t-il.

- Euh, très bien. Je te laisses. » Un peu déconcerter d'avoir était interrompu. Il aurait aimé savoir un peu plus.

Un fois qu'il soit sortit, le jeune Shin avait toujours la potion dans ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se décida de la boire. Oui, il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Dans la Vallée de la Fin, au pays de la Terre, un jeune garçon aux cheveux aussi noir que l'encre et ses yeux tout aussi noir, un corps musclé par ses propres efforts fournis depuis le temps, s'entraîner au sabre dans cet espace désert de toute vie. Une concentration sans nom se dessina sur ce beau visage. Sa peau aussi blanche que la neige contrasté avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Avec une rapidité sans nom, sa main dans laquelle ornait le sabre, s'agitait avec une aisance sans borne.

Alors qu'il allait faire appel à son pouvoir de la foudre, il se fit couper dans son élan par l'arrivé subite d'un gêneur.

- « Sasuke ? » Appela une voix d'homme.

Celui-ci à l'appel de son nom, il se retourna vers la source pour regarder qui avait osait le déranger dans un moment comme celui-ci. Un jeune homme avec la peau tout aussi blanche que lui s'approcha pour être a sa hauteur.

- « Quoi ? » Répondit froidement ledit Sasuke.

- « Le maître veux te voir.

- Que me veux-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien. IL ma juste donner l'ordre de venir te chercher.

- Très bien. J'arrive. » Finit-il par dire en se dissipant dans un vent de brume.

Son corps se matérialisa dans une une salle, là où un homme était assis dans un trône. Cet homme avait tout aussi la peau blanche, ses cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Sasuke et ses yeux rougeoyant fixaient l'apparition du jeune homme.

- « Sasuke, te voilà.

- Vous souhaitez me voir, mon oncle.

- Oui. Approches. J'ai pris une décision. Elle n'est pas simple, mais depuis tout ce temps, tu as fais tes preuves. Et il est temps pour toi, de passer à l'attaque.

- Que voulez-vous dire, mon oncle ?

- Tu es fort, extrêmement fort. J'ai pris la résolution de te laisser partir accomplir une mission que je vais te faire part.

- Je vous écoutes.

- Très bien. Alors écoutes moi attentivement. J'ai décidé de laisser sortir du domaine, mais pour une bonne raison. Une menace pèse sur nous et je veux que tu nous en débarrasses. Ta mission est de retrouver et tuer l'héritier des Lycans.

- Comment pourrais-je ? Je n'ai aucune information sur cette personne.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mon petit. Tu as été entraîné pour cela, non.

- Oui. » Affirma-t-il.

- « Alors, tu sais qu'elle est ta mission ? »

- Oui, retrouver et tuer l'héritier des Lycans. » Répéta-t-il d'un ton froid, ses yeux rougeoyant à son tour.

_« Il naîtra de ce qu'ils l'ont défié par quatre fois. L'enfant de la lune. »_

_**Fin du chapitre**_

* * *

Avis, aimé ou pas aimé ?

Place à vous revieweur

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Surpris d'avoir la suite ? Non, c'est parce je vous aimes mes chère lecteurs que je vous offre la suite. Prenez le comme un bonus.**_

_**Donc je vous ta dam, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. **_

_**Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes. :) Comme d'habitude quoi ! On ne change pas les mauvaise habitudes. :(**_

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Une petite brebis, se délectait de l'eau de la rivière qui ornait la forêt sombre du pays de la Terre. Inconsciente du danger qui rodait près d'elle, elle ne pu sentir la présence d'un jeune homme prostré sur une branche d'un arbre à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Ses yeux rouge, rouge comme le sang, observaient avec gourmandise la bête s'hydrater. Il baissa son corps, pour se mettre accroupis sur la branche. Il pouvait distinguer, les battements de chaque veines de la bêtes qui l'appelait. Sa langue taquine, lécha sa lèvre inférieur délicatement. Pendant l'acte, ses deux canines s'étaient allongés. Sans perde de temps, il plongea vers son futur repas, pas si futur que cela désormais.

A la sensation des crocs plantaient dans sa chaire, la brebis émit des cris et s'agitait dans tout les sens, mais le jeune vampire la maintenait fortement contre lui.

Il ferma ses yeux et se délecta de son repas. Il avait eu soif, tellement soif, que cette charmante brebis le suffirait amplement pour tenir les jours à venir.

Le jeune homme du nom de Sasuke avait airé six long jours à la recherche d'indices. Mais rien. Mais sa soif s'était manifesté, et il ne pouvait que se hâter de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La brebis était tombé à pique.

Une fois qu'il l'ait vidé de son sang, il relâcha la pauvre brebis sans vie, qui se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Du sang coulait le long de sa bouche. Il lécha les dernières gouttes et d'un geste de la main il brûla la bête. Sans perdre de temps il repartit à sa conquête.

* * *

- « Bonjour. » salua Naruto en entrant dans la chambre de Shin.

- « Bonjour. » Répondit-il.

- « Je vois que tu as l'aire d'aller mieux. Et je pense qu'un bon petit déjeuner te fera du bien. » lui dit gentiment le blond. « Car tu es un peu maigre sans vouloir te vexer.

- Non, ça va. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas mangé correctement depuis des jours.

- Eh, il temps de changer cela. Allé, viens. »

Celui-ci se leva doucement du lit, mais un une fois sur pieds, il tangua quelque peu. En voyant cela, Naruto se précipita vers lui pour le maintenir dans ses bras et le retenir pour lui éviter la chute.

- « Je pense qui tu es resté beaucoup de temps allongé et surtout le manque de nourriture aussi qui joue.

- Oui » lui dit faiblement le brun. Celui-ci bougea un peu dans ses bras pour se détacher de lui par la suite. « Merci » Le remercia-t-il en s'en allant lentement à la recherche de la cuisine.

- « Oh, ce n'ait rien. » Répondit Naruto un peu troublé.

Il avait ressenti un frisson agréable l'envahir lorsqu'il avait maintenu Shin contre lui. Cela l'avait déstabiliser quelque peu, pas au point de l'avoir déranger, au contraire. Il avait pou sentir encore mieux le corps de celui-ci amaigri par la manque de nourriture. Il se dit qu'il allait l'aider à se reprendre en main.

- « Où est ton oncle ? » Le questionna Shin lorsqu'il vit le blond pénétrer la cuisine.

- Oh, il est sortit, pour une urgence.

- Cela lui arrive souvent de s'en aller ?

- Euh, pas tellement. Que quand il y a urgence. Pourquoi ?

- Et toi ? » Dit le brun en éludant la question posé par le blond.

- « Ben, je... » Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. En fait il ne s'était jamais posé la question du pourquoi son oncle ne le laissait pas sortir hors du domaine. « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il pitoyablement.

- « Ton oncle, ne veux pas que tu sorte car il trouve que l'extérieure c'est un danger, n'est-ce pas ? - Mais en faisant cela il t'empêche tout contact humain avec d'autres.

- Je sais, mais c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

- « Ah et je peux savoir laquelle ? »

Prit au dépourvu par cette question et il resta muet.

- « Bon, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Désolé de t'avoir attaqué de toutes ses questions.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien. C'était juste...inattendu.

- Hum..Bon et si on déjeuner, ce n'est pas cela, mais je meurs de faim. » S'exclama Shin en lui souriant.

- « Oui. » dit le blond joyeusement.

Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était du, mais il ressenti un sentiment de contentement lorsque le brun lui avait sourit. Il avait raison, il n'avait jamais eu de contact humain auparavant à part son oncle, et sa présence ne le dérangeait pas dut out, au contraire, il trouva cela plutôt agréable. Il se sentit un peu proche de lui. Il ne pouvait expliquer cette sensation.

- « Bon, et si on déjeuner ? » S'exclama Shin.

- « Oui. » hocha la tête le blond.

Ils déjeunèrent tous deux dans un silence religieux. Naruto se retenait de lui poser des questions. Il pensait qui lui fallait encore quelques temps avant que celui-ci daigne parler.

* * *

Au pays du Vent, le seigneur de la ville de Suna était en plein discussion avec un homme un peu plus vieux que lui. Ils parlaient tous deux des événements survenus, mais surtout la disparition d'une personne chère au cœur du seigneur.

- Gaara ne t'inquiète pas trop, j'ai envoyais des hommes à moi sur sa piste.

- Ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, car je le suis encore plus.

- Très bien, mais essayes quand même. Vous vous connaissez que très peu. Vous avez eu que des bribes de conversations. Je ne sais pas comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de lui d'un simple regard ? Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose à ton égard ? Cela m'étonnerait. » Lui dit-il.

- Que dis-tu ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? Et oui je suis tomber en amour fous pour cet homme d'un simple regard.

- Certainement. Mais lui est-il en amour pour toi ? J'en doute. Il serait venu te voir après l'attaque pour te demander de l'aide ou autre, mais il n'est pas venu. Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des espoirs avec cet homme, qui en plus, est un sorcier, mon frère.

- Des sottises, et encore des sottises. Je n'écouterais pas ses inepties de ta part, Kankuro. » s'énerva le dénommé Gaara.

- Soit, fais ce qui semble le mieux.

- Sûre. Maintenant parlons d'autres choses aussi importante soit elle. Veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai appris il y a très peu, que le clan Uchiwa a décidé d'appliquer le serment d'Orge. Je ne comprends pas. » Dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce sujet, mais il faut demander plus d'explication. Le serment peut-être aussi bien que mauvais.

- Mais ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange tout de même. Toutes ses attaques de lycans.

- Je ne me suis pas posé la question. Pourquoi ?

- Les attaques se succèdent et nombres villes ont péris. Bien que ce soit sur les terre de Konoha, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, à rien faire. Ils voudront sûrement attaquer d'autres villes, dans d'autres pays. Il faut demander une rencontre avec le clan Uchiwa,a i,si que les représentants de chaque espèces, notamment les sorciers, car ils sont les cibles les plus touchaient.

- Je comprends. Je pense que tu as raison il faut faire une rencontre, mais il faut d'abord envoyer des messages aux représentantx des espèces avant. En espérant tout de même qu'ils veulent bien se donner la peine d'accepter notre requête.

- Oui » répondit Kankuro.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils sortirent du bureau dans lequel, ils étaient.

* * *

Une vision se manifesta pendant le sommeil réparateur de Shin. Celle-ci montrait un jeune homme au yeux rouge parcourir les terres à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un supposa pensivement le brun. Mais celui-ci, paniqua par cette vision qu'il n'eut pas de mal à déchiffrer. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se réveiller , mais sa vision devenait plus intense, l'empêchant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il pouvait voir exactement à quoi ressembler ce jeune garçon. Merlin, ce jeune garçon il aurait pu le reconnaître entre milles personnes. C'était l'héritier disparu de la famille Uchiwa. Il pouvait distinguer dans quelles contrées se trouvait le vampire en ce moment et c'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais, car il se rapprochait inexorablement du pays de l'Eau, là où se trouvait les montagnes du Vaudan. Il était lui aussi à la recherche de l'héritier des Lycans. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui resta, il réussit à se réveiller. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sur son visage.

Déstabilisé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait absolument parler à Naruto et même à son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté et marcha lentement, mais sûrement vers le salon où se trouvait ses deux sauveurs.

Arrivé à destination, il pénétra dans le salon, essoufflé. Naruto venait de remarquer l'arrivée de Shin et lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était à bout de souffle, il se leva prestement sous les yeux interrogateurs de son oncle. Il se dirigea vers le brun et le prit le bras délicatement et l'emmena vers le canapé qui ornait la pièce. Jiraya n'avait pas quitté des yeux le nouveau venu. Il se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

- « Il faut que nous parlions, c'est important. » Lâcha d'un but en blanc Shin en s'installant sur le canapé.

- « De quoi, je te pris ? » Questionna Jiraya les sourcils froncés.

- « De tout. Il temps que la vérité éclate.

- Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? De quoi parles-tu ? » S'exclama soudainement Naruto.

- « De...

- Suffit, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi seulement vous deux ? Je veux savoir aussi. Je ne veux en aucuns cas être mis de côté. Mon oncle ! » S'indigna le blond.

- « Naruto, écoutes c'est...

- Non, non et non. Je veux savoir,Jiraya. »

Juiraya écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur face à son prénom prononcé par la bouche de son filleul. Jamais auparavant, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. L'arrivée incongru de ce jeune sorcier venait de tout gâcher leur belle vie, jusqu'ici. Lui qui avait si longtemps gardé le secret sur la mort des parents de son filleul, mais surtout sur la prophétie que l'oracle avait annoncé. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus reculé. D'un côté le sorcier n'avait pas tord, il fallait qu'il dise la vérité à Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Et puis son Naruto était devenu un homme, c'est à lui désormais de se dicter ses propres voies. Mais il l'en voulu tout de même à ce Shin, qui l'obligea à ressasser le passé. La vérité aura beaucoup de conséquences pour son filleul. A ce moment-là tout changera.

Ils souffla un bon coup et regarda son filleul, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ses yeux étaient devenu orange, fendue en deux fentes doré. Jiraya n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qui révèle tout à son filleul.

- « Naruto, j'aurais du te le dire il y a bien longtemps de cela, mais je n'en avais pas le courage et je voulais encore te préserver, alors je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas. »

Surpris par les paroles de son oncle, Naruto se calma et regarda abasourdis son oncle. Il pouvait sentir le stresse émanait de son oncle. C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Et il prit soudainement peur de la révélation qui allait lui faire.

- « Mon oncle ?

- Naruto, la mort de tes parents n'étaient pas un accident, ils ont... »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

Je sais je suis sadique de couper ici, mais je le voulais.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

A votre avis qu'elle sera la réaction de Naruto ? Que va-t-il se passé dans le prochain ?

Chut c'est un secret !

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde, et oui c'est encore moi. J'ai décidé de vous poster la suite. Puisqu'il était déjà tout frais, tout flamme ( je délire) Je disais donc, ah oui, que je vous poste la suite.

Je vous préviens, pour certains, je pense, ils risquent d'être surpris par le contenu. Mais je vous rassure, c'est bien un Naru/Sasu.

Alors je vous souhaites une bonne lecture. Les reviews sont les biens venus, cela fait plaisir.

Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Sorry :(

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

- « Mon oncle ?

- Naruto, la morts de tes parents n'étaient pas un accident, ils ont été tués.

Le cœur de Naruto venait de rater un battement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillaient de stupeur face à la révélation. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son oncle lui avait menti. Il lui avait menti en faisant passer la mort de ses parents pour un accident, alors qu'ils se sont fait tuer. Il baissa la tête et ferma fortement ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Ses questions tournaient dans sa tête. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. On avait tué ses parents.

- « Qui ? Dis moi qui ? » S'exclama soudainement, fortement, le blond la tête toujours basse.

- « Je... Écoutes moi, cela ne servirait à rien de t'énerver. Reprends-toi. Je vais te dire la vérité. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes car c'est aussi dure, pour moi, de ressassé le passé. J'ai longtemps essayé d'enfouir ce mauvais souvenir en moi. Mais il faut que tu me crois quand je dis que j'ai essayé de t'en parler mais c'était pas mince à faire. » Répondit son oncle en essyant de tedendre l'atmosphère.

Shin posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Et celui-ci sentit une chaleur inconnu le parcourir dans tout le corps. Il se détendit quelque peu et reprit moins fortement la parole :

- « Je t'écoutes.

- Un oracle avait prédis ta naissance. Elle venu en faire part à tes parents qui ont ensuite été surpris par cette nouvelle. Et surtout par la prophétie qu'elle leur avait cité. Quelques jours plus tard, ta mère, elle avait appris, qu'elle attendait un enfant, ton père était plus qu'heureux tout comme elle, mais ils étaient tout de même inquiets pour leur futur héritier. Et puis tu es venu au monde le jour même de la nouvelle ère sous la lune rouge en l'an 1200, comme l'avait prédis l'oracle. Ce jour toute la population étaient en effervescence. Ils venaient tous, féliciter tes parents pour ta venu. Tu représentais l'espoir pour tous, mais malheureusement pour certain tu représentais une menace, notamment, pour le clan des vampires qui régnaient et qui règne toujours aujourd'hui dans le Nord du pays du Feu. Le soir même de ta naissance, plus d'une centaine de vampires au côté de leur chef à l'époque nous ont attaqué. Le chef, Madara Uchiwa qui était le chef du clan des vampires à l'époque, voyait en toi une grande menace. Alors il avait décidé d'attaquer le jour même de ta naissance. Ton père s'était battu avec celui-ci et ainsi que tout les lycans et sorcier de nos terres se battirent contre eux. Malheureusement, ton père mourut sous la main de cet homme répugnant. Et c'était à ce moment là que la bataille s'était déclaré. Aujourd'hui les nôtres continuent leur massacres au sein de la communauté des vampires. Toute ses années, ce n'était que bain de sang. Voilà pourquoi, je ne souhaitait pas te dire la vérité.

- Pour faire simple, « Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont défié par quatre fois. L'enfant de la lune. Seul l'héritier vaincra. Seul l'héritier apportera la paix. L'enfant de la prophétie. » S'exclama brusquement Shin. Mieux valait aller à l'essentiel pour lui. « Voilà ce que dit la prophétie. Tu es cet enfant, voilà tout. Et maintenant, il est temps pour toi de faire face à ton destin. Madara Uchiwa a disparu une semaine après l'attaque sur vos terres, au Sud du pays Feu. Et il n'est pas partie seul. Il avait enlevé le fils cadet de son frère. Celui-ci était naît trois moi avant toi. Il était lui aussi un espoir pour Madara. Depuis ce jour, on en a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. Nous ne savons pas où ceux-ci se cachent. Alors, ton petit repos durant ses dix-huit années sont finit et il est temps pour toi, d'affronter le monde extérieur. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'à toi. Ce n'est pas par hasard . Je suis un sorcier, mais je peux prédire l'avenir, j'ai des prémonitions qui me viennent, lorsque je touche une personne ou quand je suis dans un sommeil. Et c'est grâce à mes prémonitions que j'ai pu voir où tu habitais. Après l'attaque qui a eu dans ma ville, par des lycans je n'avait pas le choix que de venir chercher secours auprès de toi. » Expliqua Shin d'un but en blanc. « Écoutes. » lui dit-il soudainement, en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes délicatement faisant lever les yeux de Naruto vers les siens. « Je viens d'avoir une prémonition, et crois moi elle est mauvaise. Madara a décidé de se montrer. Il a envoyer son neveu à ta recherche pour te tuer. » Face à cet déclaration, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand.

- « Quoi ?

- Cela peut te dépasser, je comprends, mais il ne faut plus perdre de temps. Il faut que tu agisses. Il faut que tu reviennes sur tes terres. Et moi je t'aiderais, si tu le souhaites. Son neveu se trouve déjà dans le pays de l'Eau, et c'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il te retrouve.

- Donc, il est préférable que nous partions ? C'est cela. » Dit Naruto.

- Oui. » Affirma Shin, en hochant la tête.

Jiraya jusqu'ici n'avait pas un dit un seul de mot de plus. Il s'attendait à un grand excès de colère de la part de son filleul. Mais celui-ci avait réussis à se contenir. Et la présence de ce jeune sorcier en était pour quelque chose. Il se dit que celui-ci serait d'une aide précieuse. C'était rare qu'un sorcier puisse lire l'avenir. Mais ce Shin pour lui, il restait encore un grand mystère. La Congrégation de l'ombre n'avait trouvé aucune information sur lui ? Jiraya trouvé cela étrange. Tous les sorciers étaient inscris des leurs naissances dans le registre qui leur sont propres, mais celui-ci n'y figurait pas d'après eux. Mais il se dit qu'il en sera plus en laissant ce jeune garçon s'initier dans leur vie.

- « Nous n'avons donc pas le choix. » S'exclama alors, Jiraya

- « Le choix vous l'aviez eu il y a longtemps. Mais vous avez préférez taire la vérité au près de votre filleul. Aujourd'hui vous savez, comme moi, qu'il est temps de reprendre le flambeau. » Dit Shin dans un ton dure.

Jiraya souffla face à cet constatation. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord.

- « Très bien, nous partirons demain à l'aube.

- Très bien. Nous sommes d'accord.

- Je vais au bord de la rivière. » S'exclama soudainement, Naruto.

- « Je t'accompagne si tu le veux bien. » Se proposa Shin.

Naruto lui sourit doucement et accepta d'un signe de tête. Tous deux partirent, sous le regard plus qu'inquiétant de Jirya. Inquiet des futurs événements qu'ils allaient sûrement pleuvoir.

Naruto et Shin marchaient silencieusement en direction de la rivière. Une fois arrivé devant, Shin prit la parole.

- « Tu ne te défoules pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il un peu suspicieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que toutes ses révélations t'ont touché ou autres.

- Non, ça va aller. J'en veux un peu à mon oncle, mais il a fait cela pour me protéger, donc d'un côté je ne peux pas lui en vouloir vraiment.

- J'avoue. Mais cela doit être tout de même être dure pour toi.

- Oui. Perdre ses parents dans des situations aussi affreuse soit elle est toujours dure.

- Je peux comprendre. Mes parents sont aussi morts, tué par des brigands qui avaient pillé notre village quand j'avais six ans.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. » Lui dit en lui souriant.

- « Hum...Tu viens on s'asseoir au bord de la rivière.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils s'installèrent au bord de la rivière et regarda silencieusement l'eau de la rivière. Naruto s'avoua qu'il était surpris par son comportement. Il aurait du être anéanti ou même pire qu'en colère, mais rien, rien du tout. Il avait su se contenir. Et la présence de Shin, en était quelques chose pour lui. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment de bien-être.

- « Tu es bien pensive. » S'exclama Shin qui venait de river son regard sur Naruto.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit :

- Oui, un peu.

- Ne pense pas à trop de chose d'un coup, cela va te décharger une neurone. » Lui dit le brun en rigolant, se moquant légèrement de lui.

- « Eh, tu te moque de moi. » Dit Naruto outré.

- « Oui, un peu. Tu verrais ta tête. C'est d'un amusement. » Répliqua Shin, rigolant toujours.

- « Tu vas voir si je suis d'un amusement. » Dit soudainement Naruto.

En voyant le blond se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, il se leva prestement, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, pour s'en fuir loin de lui. Il courut quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit de course derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda suspicieusement autour de lui. « Où est-ce qu'il est ? » pensa-t-il.

Brusquement, il sentit une ombre se charger sur lui et deux bras l'entourer autour de sa taille. Ouvrant ses yeux ahuris, face à se revirement de situation, il se remit à rire en voyant que ce n'était qu'autre que le blond. Naruto se mit lui aussi à rigoler.

Déséquilibrer, tous deux tombèrent, ce qui fait augmenter plus leur petite rigolade. Naruto se retrouva au-dessus de Shin. Il releva la tête et surpris par le spectacle devant lui, il s'arrêta de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. » pensa subitement Naruto. Shin ne s'était pas rendu compte du regard que le blond lui jetait. Il voulut bouger, mais il constata qu'il était coincé. Voulant en faire part à Naruto, il releva la tête vers celle de Naruto et tomba dans deux lagons bleus qui le regardaient fixement. Ébahie par la profondeur du regard, il ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Il vit soudainement, le blond rapprocher son visage vers le sien. Leurs front se touchaient et Shin ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du blond. Il ne pouvait détaché son regard. « Qu'est-ce... » malheureusement, il ne put penser plus, car deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Abasourdis, il ouvrit, en grand, ses yeux. Mais la chaleur des lèves sur les siennes, l'en en-dissuada de rompre le baiser.

Naruto quant à lui, il n'avait pu se retenir. Son ragard s'était attardé sur ses lèvres roses et pleine et prit d'une soudaine impulsion, ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées collées à celle du sorcier. Mais il ne fit rien pour arrêter, au contraire, la sensation des lèvres de Shin sur les siennes l'électrisa. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. « En même temps, je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes avant Shin » se dit-il.

Perdu dans leur baiser, tous deux n'avait pas remarqué Jiraya qui était accoudé à un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous yeux, l'avait figé. Il ne pensait pas que ces deux-là s'étaient autant rapprochés. Et pourtant, il avait senti que son filleul s'était beaucoup rapproché du sorcier. Mais il espérait que cela n'aurait aucune conséquence pour Naruto, autant que pour le sorcier.

* * *

_**Fin de l'épisode**_

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je vous dis à la prochaine.

Avis ? Aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou tout le monde voilà le chapitre suivent. Je l'avait déjà bien terminé. Alors je vous le poste. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Sexy dance and sing, vous allez encore attendre. Sorry.**_

_**Mais j'espère que petit chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Sasukes'était arrêté un petit moment au bord d'une rivière qui longeait le long de la forêt du pays de l'Eau.

Il était assis sur un énorme rocher devant la rive. Il regarda pensivement l'horizon. Depuis hier, une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Pourquoi son oncle veut tuer ce jeune héritier encore inconnu pour lui ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à sa question. Il devait seulement retrouver la trace de l'héritier des lycans et le tuer. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais cela, le laissa tout de même sceptique. Son oncle lui avait donné cette mission sans trop d'explication et il aurait aimé avoir plus d'information avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire une petite enquête de son côté, mais par quoi commencer. Là était le problème. Il avait toujours su, que son oncle lui cachait d'énormes choses, notamment sur ses parents. Il lui avait dit que sa venu au monde n'était pas voulu par ses parents et que cela serait une tâche en plus pour eux de s'encombrer d'un enfant. Quand Sasuke avait appris cela de la part de son oncle, un peu plus jeune, une haine sans nom s'était répandu en lui. Et il s'était toujours promis qu'un jour, il ferait payer cela à ses soit disant parents. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire? A un enfant. Sasuke, bien qu'il ne le montrait peu, il ressentait énormément de sentiments. Haine, désespoir, tristesse et tant encore lui possédait.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser aller pour autant, il allait faire sa mission, puis commencer ses recherches sur ses parents. Il se leva lentement du rocher. Debout dessus, il jeta un dernier un coup d'œil à l'horizon et il se détourna pour s'en aller d'un pas rapide. Arrivée dans la forêt, il la traversa en courant aussi vite que la lumière.

* * *

La forêt de Bréliande, la forêt la plus dangereuse parmi toute celle qui existait. Celle-ci était immense et elle s'étendait sur une zone assez conséquentes. Des démons et créatures démoniaques répugnante vivaient dans cette forêt, plongée dans l'obscurité. Le jour, celle-ci était constamment plongée dans un brouillard épais dans lequel on ne pouvait voir. La nuit, celle-ci devenait aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

Itachi et son équipe de recherche, marchaient le long de cette forêt. Ceux-ci par ordre de leur chef d'équipe, marchaient lentement, épiant autour d'eux pour une éventuelle attaque de créaturee et autres.

Itachi avait ses yeux rivé devant lui et ses oreilles grandes ouvertes pour capter le moindre bruit suspect. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouge à plus de dix voir quinze mètres d'eux. Il s'arrêta brusquement faisant arrêter son équipe.

- « Que se passe-t-il Itachi ? » Dis l'un d'entre eux.

- Chut. » Leur dit il, en levant la main pour les intimer de ne faire aucun bruit.

Itachi ferma quelques secondes ses yeux et les rouvrit prestement pour dévoiler deux orbes rouge sang où trois virgules noir les ornaient. Le Sharingan, don héréditaire de la famille Uchiwa, permettait une acuité visuelle extrêmement développée pour le possesseur.

Il regardait minutieusement autour de lui pour s'arrêter subitement vers deux ombres accroupis au sol à plus de dix mètres d'eux. Il essaya de voir qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais le brouillard cachait nettement bien malgré tout, l'aspect de ses étranges ombres.

- « Neji, active ton Byakugan. » Dit celui en se retournant légèrement vers le jeune garçon derrière lui, aussi blanc que lui, ayant de long cheveux noir, cascadant le long du dos, attachés au bout par un petit catogan. Il était lui aussi un vampire. Itachi et lui étaient les deux seuls vampires du groupe.

- « Oui. » Hocha ce dernier, la tête.

Il activa et repéra ses deux ombres bizarre accroupis au sol. Il put distinguer à quoi ressembler leur flux magique. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun flux. C'était noir. Il n'y avait rien. Il s'empressa de le dire. Itachi fronça ses sourcils face à cette affirmation.

" Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?" Pensa Itachi. Il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer, jusqu'à qu'un des sorciers de l'équipe s'exclama.

- « Se sont des Ra'zac. Des créatures invoquées grâce à de la magie noir. Ils tuent tout ce qui sont à leurs porté et …. »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car les deux Ra'zac se levèrent rapidement et se dirigeaient dans une vitesse fulgurante vers eux. Itachi qui venait de voir ce subit changement, il se mit en position d'attaque. La forme de ses orbes changèrent pour laisser place à une forme plus étrange de celle du début. Les deux Ra'zac se rapprochèrent d'eux et tous étaient en position d'attaque.

- « Hina, mets toi à l'écart. Tu es notre médecin d'équipe, on a plus besoin de toi. » Ordonna Itachi.

- "Très bien. » Dit celle-ci. Elle se mit en retrait et forma un bouclier protecteur autour d'elle. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il n'y aura pas trop de blessé.

Un des Ra'zac bondit sur Itachi et celui-ci fit apparaître un sabre dans sa main et engagea le combat. A cet distance il pouvait voir à quoi ressembler ses créatures. Elles était tout simplement répugante. Elles étaient faite d'os et de boue. Et leurs yeux étaient jaune. Des insectes sortaient de par et d'autre de leurs visages. C'était tout simplement répugnant. La créature fit apparaître deux dagues dans chacune de ses mains et se mit à attaquer férocement Itachi. Celui-ci constata, qu'il se déplaçait assez rapidement. Il lui portait des attaques toutes dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais son Sharingan lui permettait d'éviter celles-ci.

Le deuxième Ra'zac était en plein combat avec Neji et l'un des sorciers. Les deux autres tentaient de s'engager dans le combat mais, cela se compliquait. Alors ils se mirent en retrait au côté de leur médecin.

Itachi en avait plus que marre. Il voulait en finir vite avec ses créatures. Cela était une perte de temps. Alors que le Ra'zac chargea sur lui, il évita le coup facilement et lui donna un coup de pied au niveau du dos, le faisant tomber au sol. Dans une vitesse qui lui était propre, il se posta devant lui et sans tarder, de son sabre, il lui trancha la tête. Alors que le deuxième allait porté une attaque à Neji, celui-ci s'effondra subitement au sol et se dissipa dans un nuage de poussière en même temps que le premier.

- « Voilà. Une chose de faite. » S'exclama Itachi.

- « C'était..

- Répugnant. » Dit la sorcière qui était resté en retrait.

- « Tout à fait, tu ma enlevais le mot de la bouche. » Dit le sorcier.

- « Ritsu, tu es légèrement blessé. » Dit Neji au sorcier qui s'était battu à ses côtés.

- « Oh, oui, ce n'est rien, une simple griffure.

- Il ne faut pas prendre de risque. Hina, soignes-le. Donne lui une potion, si il le faut. » Ordonna Itachi. « Nous allons continuer notre chemin. Il faut que nous traversions cette forêt. Alors je vous le redis, restez sur vos gardes.

- Oui. » Dirent tous en chœur.

Hina venait de donner un potion guérissante à son coéquipier. Et plus aucune griffure ornait son bras. Itachi leur dit alors qu'il pouvait continuer leur chemin.

* * *

Le soir venait de tomber et Naruto était assis sur son lit. Il repensait sans cesse au baiser échangé avec Shin dans la journée. Demain était le grand départ. Il appréhendait un peu. Il n'avait jamais été à l'extérieur. Essayant de penser à autres chose, Shin revint dans ses pensées et cela le frustra plus qu'autre chose. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Après leur baiser, ils avaient été dérangés par Jiraya. Et depuis ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Il avait peur que celui-ci, lui en veuille.

- « Rahhh...Il faut que je lui parle. » S'exclama Naruto en se levant de son lit pour s'en aller direction la chambre du brun.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Shin. Naruto resta prostré devant celle-ci. Il n'osait pas toquer ou même déranger Shin. Mais il entendit un « Entre » provenir de ladite chambre. Surpris, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et rentra dans la chambre. Shin qui avait un livre ouvert dans ses mains. Il le posa sur le côté et se redressa quelque peu pour regarder Naruto qui s'avançait vers lui pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- « Je ne vais pas te manger. » Dit Shin.

- « Oh, non, ce n'ait pas cela. Mais j'hésitais à toquer.

- Je vois. Tu voudrais me parler ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, en fait.

- Ne sois pas comme cela. Et dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Je vois bien que tu as l'aire un peu perdu. C'est pour le départ de demain ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. En fait je voulais...Je voulais savoir...pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans la journée...en fait je voulais savoir si...

- Je ne t'en veux pas. » le coupa le brun

Naruto avait du mal à s'exprimer et le brun l'avait bien remarquer. Et puis, c'était vrai, il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu n'est pas...enfin je veux dire..je suis un garçon.

- Merci, je l'avais remarqué. » Dit le brun en rigolant. « Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon cela m'importe peu.

- Oh, je vois. Moi je n'ai...c'est la première fois.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu n'es jamais sortie d'ici, alors cela aurait été dur d'avoir des relations avec d'autres personnes, pour toi.

- Et toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

- « Oh, moi de mon côté il n'y a rien. J'ai eu quelques flirtes, mais rien de bien officiel.

- Ah. » Dit le blond un peu gêné.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter de parler de cela. Je vois que cela te dérange.

- Non, non, c'est juste que...j'avais peur que m'en veuille.

- Non, je t'en veux pas."

Un silence se fit alors entrer eux. Naruto était toujours aussi embarrassé. Shin ne le laissait pas indifférent. Une subite envie de retenter lui prit, alors.

Doucement, il se rapprocha de Shin, qui leva ses yeux vers lui, en sentant le blond bouger. Surpris, il regarda le blond s'avançait vers lui. Et comme si quelque chose le poussait à en faire de même, il s'avança lui aussi vers lui. Leurs visages étaient séparés que d'un tout petit centimètre et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Naruto encra son regard bleu à celui, tout aussi bleu, de Shin. Et comme dans un accord silencieux. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, délicatement. Les lèvres s'étaient posé l'une sur l'autre avec douceur. Et Naruto avait une subite envie de plus. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du brun qui lui accorda le passage. La langue du blond alla donc s'aventurer dans l'antre moite. Tous deux, leurs langues se caressaient, se battaient, les faisant gémir de contentement. La caresse buccale se fit plus vorace .Naruto rapprocha un peu plus son visage de Shin et le baiser s'approfondit. C'était bon. Délicieusement bon. Un long frisson les parcourait. Les mains du brun ne restèrent pas en reste. Il les passa sur le dos, qu'il caressa légèrement, pour les faire ensuite redescendre le long d'une caresse, faisant frissonner un peu plus le blond, sur sa colonne vertébrale. Naruto fit de même, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le corps du brun. Il les posa sur les hanches pour les faire glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Il fit basculer Shin sur le lit et se mit sur lui légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser. Shin, passa un bras autour du coup de Naruto, pendant que son autre main caressait le torse ferme et dure du blond. Naruto gémit et l'une de ses mains écarta une cuisse de Shin, faisant légèrement écarter les jambes de celui-ci. Il s'installa entre elles et ils gémirent fortement de concert quand leur désir se rencontrèrent. Naruto n'avait jamais rien connu de si excitant. Son sang bouillonnait. Il était chaud et sentir le bas ventre du brun, qui se frotter doucement contre le sien, n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Il était un peu plus excité. Il se mit lui aussi à se frotter contre le brun. Tous deux bougeaient à un rythme régulier. Ils cessèrent le baiser et des petits gémissements sortaient de leurs bouches. Shin ferma les yeux et apprécia un peu plus les caresses, son désir était grandement éveillé comme celui du blond, comme il pouvait le sentir. Naruto continua de se frotter généreusement contre le brun et passa une main sous le chandail de Shin. Toujours les yeux fermés, il ne fit rien pour éloigner cette main aventureuse, jusqu'à que brusquement un jeune homme roux, au yeux d'un vert éclatant s'imposa dans on esprit. Il ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et repoussa assez sèchement le blond, abasourdis par ce soudain changement. Il se recula du blond et le regarda quelque peu effaré. « Oh, Merlin, tout puissant, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? » se lamenta-t-il.

- « Shin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Naruto, inquiet par se refus brutale.

- « Je...Non, il ne faut pas. C'était une erreur. Toi et moi. Non. » Dit-il précipitamment.

- « Shin ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe. » Paniqua le blond. Il se rapprocha vers lui, mais Shin recula. Naruto écarquilla ses yeux face à se rejet. Et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- « Naruto, je suis désolé, c'était une grave erreur. Je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Il faut oublier.

- Oh, qu'ais-je fais de mal ? » Dit Naruto, tristement, en baissant ses yeux.

- « Non, Naruto. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi le problème. » Répliqua Shin, désolé.

Il se rapprocha du blond et lui leva la tête vers lui.

- « Ce n'est pas contre toi. Crois-moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ne t'en veux pas. » Lui dit-il doucement.

- « Tu as raison. C'était si soudain.

- Oui. » Rigola doucement le brun. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un égarement de notre part. Oublions. Devenons amis.

- Tu l'es déjà. » Dit Naruto doucement en encrant son regard dans celui de Shin.

Celui-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils se séparèrent et se levèrent.

- « Je veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi. Tu rencontrera une autre personne qui te fera découvrir les joies d'une relation.

- Il faut d'abord que je la trouve. » Répondit le blond en rigolant. « Mais tu as raison. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Demain nous partons tôt.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Naruto s'en alla laissant seul, Shin dans ses pensée. Pourquoi il avait subitement pensée à lui ? Son image était arrivée en fracas dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais il était content de ne pas avoir commis plus d'erreur. Depuis qu'il est ici, il avait oublier ce roux aux beaux yeux verts. Rapidement, il se mit à penser à lui. «_ Gaara _».

* * *

- « MAITRE» cria un garde.

Fugaku se lava rapidement de son siège et regarda le jeune garde s'avancer à pas rapide de lui. Il tremblait de tout ses membres.

- « Que ce passe t-il ? Parles, enfin.

- « Les...Les lycans, ils...ils attaquent, ils sont là. » Bégaya-t-il encore tout tremblant.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. »

Dans un mouvement de cape, il se détourna du garde et se dirigea vers les grandes portes dans une vitesse fulgurante. Dans un tourbillonnement, il monta dans les aires pour mieux voir. Et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Un nombre incalculable de lycans, se dirigeaient vers son domaine à toute vitesse . Il pouvait entendre leurs rugissement. Ses yeux rougeoyant regarda avec désespoir toute ses bêtes se chargeaient contre eux.

- « Par tout les puissants. Que vais-je faire. » Dit-il doucement.

Il se dissipa dans un vent de brume et se matérialisa dans la grande salle de conseil. Tout le conseil y était déjà. Et à voir leurs têtes, ils étaient tout aussi inquiet que lui.

- « Mes amis, le temps nous perd. La guerre a éclaté. »

_« Seul l'héritier apportera la paix. L'enfant de la prophétie »_

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vous dis à la prochaine.

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou me voilà pour le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je remercie tout ce qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews. Cela me prouve que mon travail est apprécié. Pour les autres, je ne dis rien. Motus et bouche cousu. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Fugaku et ses meilleurs guerriers étaient aux portes du château. Devant eux, les lycans chargeaient. Il arrivaient à toute vitesse dans des rugissement bestiales. Les vampires et les quelques sorciers qui étaient auprès de Fugaku ne pouvaient pas cacher leur appréhension. Cela leur rappelait la bataille qui avait eu lieu il y a dix-huit ans, sauf que c'était les vampires qui avaient attaqué de front. Aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse et ils ne pouvaient y échapper.

Alors que les lycans avançaient dans une vitesse hors norme vers eux. Soudainement, une lumière blanche apparut devant eux. Ceux-ci, ils se firent arrêter par la lumière étrange qui venait de se matérialisé devant eux. Ils freinèrent et regardèrent suspicieusement cette lumière étrange.

Fugaku, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ? Il n'avait jamais vu une lumière comme celle-ci. Qu'était-ce ?

Ils eurent tous la réponses lorsque la lumière se dissipa pour laisser place à quatre hommes. Fukagu les avait toute de suite reconnu. C'était les chefs des autres clans de créatures magiques qui gouvernaient sur les autres pays. Parmi eux se trouvait le seigneur du pays du Vent : Gaara No Subaku.

Les lycans ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, face à cet affront. Ils avaient pour mission d'attaquer le château, mais la venue des chefs des autres clans était un problème. Ils avaient carte blanche, certes, mais ils ne pouvaient attaquer les autres communautés et sûrement pas les chefs. Cela amènerait carrément à la destruction total. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque. Ils se regardèrent tous et dans un accord silencieux, ils se reculèrent petit à petit sous les yeux vitreux des quatre chefs face à eux.

Ils commencèrent à s'en aller non sans oublier de jeter des derniers regards de pure haine vers les vampires. Tôt ou tard ils payeront pour leurs crimes.

Fugaku, ainsi que ses hommes soufflèrent de soulagement. La venue de ses chefs était une bénédiction. Ils avaient évité le pire. Mais ils savaient, que cela n'était qu'un avant goût.

Les quatre chefs qui étaient restés au milieu, regardèrent les derniers lycans s'en aller. Ils se retournèrent ensuite, pour faire face à Fugaku et ses hommes. D'un signe de tête celui-ci ils les invita à l'intérieur de son enceinte. La discussion risquait d'être longue.

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Naruto était enfin près à partir. Il ne manquer plus que son oncle qui était allé chercher quelques potions qui leur sera utile pendant le voyage. Shin venait de descendre lui aussi, enfin près à partir. Naruto était tout de même excité de sortir de cet endroit. Mais il appréhendait aussi, ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Mais surtout il appréhendait la rencontre avec ce vampire qui en voulait à sa vie. Mais il ne le laissera pas faire.

- « Bonjour, bien dormi. » Lui dit Shin en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Très bien. Tu n'es pas un peu triste de quitter cet endroit.

- Si, si bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis tôt ou tard il fallait bien que je m'en aille un jour. Mais cet endroit restera l'endroit le plus important pour moi. Je reviendrais ici.

- Je comprends. C'est vrai que c'est beau ici. On a plus envie de partir, une fois que nous sommes ici. Mais tu y reviendras.

- Oui.

- Que fait ton oncle ?

- Il est allé nous faire un stock de potions pour la route.

- Il a raison. On ne sait jamais qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Les forêts sont devenus de plus en plus dangereuses. Il va falloir être très prudent.

- Hum. Je n'en doute pas.

- C'est quoi toute ses armes. Tu as vraiment besoin de tout cela ? » Lui demanda Shin en lui montrant toutes les armes qui étaient posé sur la table basse.

- Oui, mais je vais les mettre dans un parchemin et quand j'en aurais besoin je les invoquerais.

- Oh, je vois.

- Et toi tu en as pas besoin ?

- Non, je suis sorcier. Autant utilisé ma magie.

- Mais il te faut une baguette et je n'ai pas vue de baguette à ta porté.

- C'est normale. Je fais de la magie sans baguette. » Répondit-il en lui souriant.

- « Oh, je vois. Cela doit être dure tout de même.

- Non, je maîtrises parfaitement mes sorts.

- Et quelle genre de sort jettes-tu ? » Le taquina-t-il.

- « De toutes sortes." Répondit-il en lui souriant. "Du moment que cela me sert pour me protéger et protéger les autres. » Lui dit-il en le regardant.

- « Tu sais, je penses que je suis plus apte à te protéger, que toi tu ne le peux pour moi. J'utilise aussi la magie.

- Oui, mais très peu. » Affirma Shin.

- « Merci de me le rappeler.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te protéger.

- OK, je vois. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

- Non.

- Bon, les jeunes, nous pouvons aller. » S'exclama soudainement Jiraya qui venait de rentrer dans le salon en coupant court la discussion entre les deux jeunes.

- « Eh, ben c'est partit. » Dit Shin tout sourire.

Il passa devant eux et sortit dehors. Jiraya se tourna vers son filleul et s'approcha de lui. Il le prit doucement par les épaules et lui dit :

- « Écoutes, le danger rode dehors et je veux que tu restes bien sur tes gardes. Promet-moi de ne faire aucun manque d'intelligence qui pourrait être une conséquences grave pour toi.

- Je te le promet mon oncle.

- Bien, moi je ferais le chemin un peu avec vous deux, mais ensuite je vous laisserais continuer seul. Je vous donnerais les potions en cas de blessure et autres. Compris.

- Oui, lais toi où vas-tu aller ?

- Il faut que j'aille à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Et Shin te sera d'une aide précieuse.

- D'accord, mon oncle. Allons-y alors.

Ils sortirent tous deux dehors là où Shin les attendait. Et tous trois ils s'en allèrent. Naruto se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le domaine qui se dressait maintenant devant lui. Tant de souvenir y était. Un doux sourire vint se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oui, tant de souvenir était imprégné dans cet endroit. Mais il se promit de réussir à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

_« L'enfant de la prophétie. »_

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo

Sasuke s'était arrêté dans un petit village non loin des montagnes du Vaudan. Il était en ce moment même installé à une table dans un bar du nom de Magic Drink à l'entrée du village. De son regard onyx, il toisait la salle. Il constata qu'il y avait que des sorciers. Aucune créatures magiques. Mais, bon ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Il sentait qu'il était proche de sa mission. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que bientôt il allait se confronter à ce jeune garçon, qu'il devait tuer. En attendant il allait se ressourcer un peu.

Il se leva de table et sortit du bar. Il marcha d'un pas assuré à travers le village. Celui-ci ne comptait pas plus d'une cinquantaine d'habitant.

Il sortit du village et tomba nez avec l'entrée de la forêt. Il souffla un bon coup et il se mit en chemin.

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo

Du côté de l'équipe de Itachi, ceux-ci n'avaient pas rencontré de mauvais obstacle, ils avaient pu traversé, sans crainte la forêt de Bréliande.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une des grandes villes du pays du Vent, à Biwa. Celle-ci s'étendait sur une zone conséquentes. Des grands bâtiments forgés de pierres, des offices dans chaque coin de rue, des boutiques en tout genre, des maisons toutes belles les unes que l'autres. Itachi et son équipe regardait avec émerveillement la ville. Celle-ci avait la réputation d'être une magnifique ville. Et ils étaient tout a fait d'accord.

Il se dirigèrent vers l'un des restaurants qu'offrait la ville. Les sorciers de l'équipe, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrissent un peu.

Ils entrèrent dans l'un d'entre eux. Et ils se firent accueillis chaleureusement par l'hôte. Celle-ci, qui était une femme pas plus âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les emmena à une table à l'écart comme l'avait souhaité le chef de l'équipe. Elle leur dicta les plats du jours et les sorciers commandèrent les bons petits plats proposés.

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo

Naruto, Shin et Jiraya venaient de prendre la route. Ils parcouraient la forêt qui les séparait de la ville principale du pays de l'Eau.

Jiraya leur avait expliqué comment éviter de se faire tuer ou prendre. Les deux jeunes l'avaient écouté que d'une seule oreille.

Shin marchait devant eux et celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait sans cesse à ce jeune Gaara. Il lui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Mais ses pensées s'en allèrent subitement à cause de l'arrivée d'une vision. Il se tordit de douleur face à la vison plus qu'équivoque.

- « Argh. » Gémit-il.

Naruto, rapidement, se retrouva derrière lui à le soutenir. Jiraya était surpris par ce brusque changement. Il supposa alors que celui-ci venait d'avoir une vision.

Les yeux du brun étaient fortement fermé. Et Naruto tentait de lui faire ouvrir ses yeux, mais celui-ci les gardaient fermés.

Sa vison lui montrait ce jeune vampire à la poursuite de Naruto, qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux. Il était sur leur chemin.

Il rouvrit subitement ses yeux, qui étaient plus bleu qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Naruto l'examina du regard.

- « Il est proche. Il arrive. Il faut prendre un autre chemin. » Dit Shin précipitamment.

Il se releva et fit face à Naruto.

- « Le vampire, il est là. Et si nous continuons sur ce chemin, nous risquons de tomber sur lui. Il nous faut prendre un autre chemin.

- Mais c'est le seul chemin le plus rapide qui peut nous mener à la ville. » Expliqua Jiraya.

- « On a pas le choix.

- On peut peut-être le contourner d'une autre façon. » S'exclama Naruto.

- Ah, oui et comment. » Demanda ironiquement Shin.

- « Ben, je...

- Ben rien du tout. Ah moins que tu veuilles l'affronter ? Mais cela nous fera encore plus perdre de temps.

- Je sais bien, mais cela reviendrait au même, si nous prenons un autre chemin qui sera plus long.

- Oui, mais au moins on évite l'affrontement.

- De toute manière il y avait une chance sur deux que je tombes sur lui. Il fallait bien que cela arrive.

- Oui mais pas de si tôt. Il est beaucoup plus rapide que je ne l'espérais.

- C'est un vampire, c'est normal.

- Oui, merci je le savais.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'o... »

Naruo ne pu finir sa phrase, car il sentit une odeur particulière arrivait tout droit sur eux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se concentra sur cette odeur. Elle était vraiment particulière. Il ne savait comme la décrire.

Shin regarda tout autour de lui. Un vent s'éleva alors faisant bouger les feuilles des arbres. Par la force du vent les trois, ils fermèrent leur yeux et quand ils les rouvrirent devant eux, se trouvait un jeune garçon au cheveux noir et les yeux tout aussi noir, un peau blanche comme de la neige, un corps mince, mais musclé. Celui-ci regardait minutieusement les trois personnes face à lui et son regard s'arrêta sur Naruto. Soudainement une odeur particulière lui vint. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit quelque chose comme cela. Son regard onyx s'encra dans celui bleu de Naruto. Celui-ci était quelque peu déconcerté par ce regard. Mais il n'en laissa rein paraître.

- « C'est lui. » lui murmura Shin. « Il est venu pour te tuer. » Continua-t-il doucement.

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent et ceux de Sasuke aussi. Il venait de retrouver l'héritier.

Naruto se mit soudainement en positon d'attaque et Shin se mit quelque peu en retrait. Sasuke en fit de même et ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer. Il fut prit de cours lorsqu'il remarqua que son opposant se transforma en lycan. Se yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il avait déjà vu des lycans, mais jamais un aussi grand et énorme. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien l'héritier.

Naruto rugit et son regard orangé qui viré vers le doré fixa le vampire face à lui. Sasuke fit alors apparaître son sabre dans sa main.

Les yeux de Shin s'ouvrirent de stupeur en constatant que ceux-ci, ils allaient se battre. Lui qui voulait éviter cela, c'était peine perdu. Il invoqua un bouclier puissant, qui l'engloba lui et Jiraya. Celui-ci surpris, il se retourna vers le brun et le questionna du regard.

- « Ce n'est pas notre combat. Autant être à l'abri. Le bouclier nous protège. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Leurs regards se rivèrent alors vers les deux adversaires et à peine ils eurent le temps de dire « ouf » que les deux se chargèrent dessus dans une vitesse à couper le souffle.

Une dernière pensée vint dans l'esprit de Sasuke avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. « Tuer l'héritier des Lycans. » Ses yeux devinrent alors encore plus rouge et deux virgules noirs apparurent dans ces pupilles. Il ouvrit légèrement sa bouche où deux canines longue et fine sortaient.

Shin qui regardait, remarqua que Naruto risquait de se faire blesser le premier, car le vampire possédait un sabre, alors une idée lui vint. Il défit rapidement le bouclier et d'un mouvement de main, il fit disparaître le sabre de la main du vampire, qui s'arrêta court face à cet affront, son regard se riva alors vers le sorcier et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Shin ré-invoqua le bouclier. Jiraya venait de comprendre ce que le brun venait de faire et c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

Sasukle en colère, se dirigea vers eux, oubliant complètement le loup. Alors qu'il allait porter une attaque contre eux, il se fit projeter fortement contre un arbre. Il se releva légèrement sonné et regarda le lycan qui venait de l'attaquer. Oubliant son arme, il se chargea sur Naruto qui en fit de même et tout deux, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sasuke donnait des coups, essayant de toucher les endroits fatal du lycan, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, il donna des forts coups de pattes, griffant, mordant. Sasuke avait un peu de mal. Il essaya d'invoqué une boule électricité dans sa main, mais celle-ci fut dissoute aussi tôt.

Shin venait d'encore l'empêcher de se défendre. Énervé, il projeta lui aussi le loup contre un arbre. Naruto sentit son corps craquer, mais il se releva tant bien que mal. Sasuke se dirigeait vers Shin et Jiraya, mais comme plus tôt avant qu'il ne put porter attaque, il se fit attaquer sauvagement par derrière. Par la force de l'impact, il tomba et emporta le lycan, qui était accroché à lui. Ils roulèrent vers un petit ravin qui longeait la forêt, où en bas un cours d'eau y était. Ils tombèrent momentanément. Shin désactiva le bouclier et courut vers eux. Mais c'était trop tard, ceux-ci était tombés dans le ravin et déjà pris par le cours d'eau. Il essaya de les repérer, mais en vain. Inquiet, il se retourna vers Jiraya, qui affichait une mine sombre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il faut aller aider Naruto." Lui cria-t-il.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de descendre jusqu'en bas. Et faire le tour, nous prendra beaucoup plus de temps.

- Mais il faut l'aider. Si vous n' y allez pas, alors moi j'irais. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission de toute manière. » Cracha-t-il.

Shin le contourna et commença à s'en aller sous le regard consterné de Jiraya. Celui-ci espérait tout de même, que son filleul s'en sorte. Heureusement qu'il lui avait bien dis de ne pas agir comme un irresponsable, mais comme toujours il en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

_**0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo**_

* * *

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas terrible.

En tous cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Ensuite j'aimerais savoir pour le couple Naruto et Sasuke lequel voulez-vous voir en tant que Seme et Uke. Donc j'ouvre les votes. Celui qui aura le plus de vote il gagnera la place attitré. A vous de jouer.

Review sont les bien venus évidement. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, mais ta dam le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

**Je remercie à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices pour leur review, cela me fait plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaites ensuite BONNE ANNEE et une BONNE SANTE à tous. ( en retard désolé)**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto se sentit happer par le court d'eau dans lequel il venait de tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'agir comme cela ? Son oncle lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas agir de la sorte.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface pour prendre un peu d'aire. Après une bonne minute, il réussit à remonter à la surface. Il nagea vers la rive et souffla de contentement. Il se releva quelque peu et laissa river son regard dans les alentours. Son regard tomba sur la silhouette de son adversaire à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci était étalé et semblait inconscient. Naruto se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha doucement mais sûrement de lui. Une fois devant lui, il se baissa et le regarda minutieusement. Son regard se perdait sur le visage de ce jeune vampire. Il le trouvait très beau. Une beauté froide. Il rapprocha sa main vers ses lèvres et constata que son souffle était saccadé. Il se releva et regard autour de lui puis il haussa ses épaules et prit son fardeau dans les bras.

Il partit vers la forêt. Il devait absolument retrouvé son oncle et Shin.

0000ooooo0000ooooo0000

Shin marchait furieusement devant Jiraya qui levait de tans à autre les yeux au ciel face au comportement du jeune.

Shin n'avait rien contre l'oncle de Naruto, mais celui-ci avait tendance à l'énerver parfois. Comme maintenant. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et Jiraya marchait lentement, trop lentement au goût de Shin qui péta un plomb au bout de ses quelques minutes écoulées.

- « Vous allez accélérer oui? » Lui dit Shin méchamment.

- « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi gamin. J'accélère si je veux.

- Quelle puérilité faites-vous. Accélérez, on a pas que ça à faire. Il faut retrouver Naruto. » Ordonna le jeune homme, froidement.

Shin accéléra le pas, laissant Jiraya derrière lui encore consterner par le ton que le jeune homme venait d'emprunter.

0000ooooo0000ooooo0000

Itachi et son équipe venaient de gravir les montagnes du Vaudan. Un large près les accueillit. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et un peu plus loin ils remarquèrent une grande bâtisse fait de bois. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour et Itachi les intima d'avancer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand domaine. Itachi, pour être sûr, demanda à Neji, grâce à sa pupille, de détecter si il y avait des habitants. Mais à la surprise de tous celui-ci leur fit savoir qu'il n'y avait personne. Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent. Pourtant il était sûr, que c'était bien là que l'héritier des lycans logeait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ? Il regarda suspicieusement les environs et constata qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il intima à son équipe de le suivre. Ceux-ci avancèrent vers le domaine. Arrivé devant la porte, Itachi souffla un bon coup et il ouvrit celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident faisant grimacer les accueillant. Tout était sombre. Aucune lumière à l'horizon. Ritsu prit sa baguette et lança un sort de luminosité. Celle-ci éclaira toute la pièce et sous leur yeux ébahis, un grand salon nettement rangé se tenait devant eux.

- « Bon, je crois qu'il n y vraiment personne. Nous arrivons un peu tard. » Constata le dénommé Ritsu.

- « Oui, il va donc falloir prendre une autre route.

- Les odeurs que nous avons détectée s'arrêtent ici. Donc l'héritier habitait bien ici et pas tous seul car une autre odeur de lycan se fait sentir. » S'exclama Neji.

- « Oui, mais pas seulement, il y a des traces de magie dans l'aire. » Dit Ritsu.

- « Ils doivent sûrement pratiquer de la magie. Après tout c'est l'héritier. » Répliqua Neji.

- « Oui, mais quelque chose me dit qu'une autre personne se trouvait ici avec eux. Un sorcier. » Finit-il par dire.

Itachi fronça encore plus ses sourcils face à cette constatations. Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier avait bien pu faire ici ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils n'étaient sûrement pas les seuls à vouloir mettre la main sur l'héritier des Lycans.

- « Un sorcier dis-tu ?

- Oui, les traces de magie que je sens, sont signés par un sorcier et non par un lycan. Nous reconnaissons lorsque c'est une créature magique ou un sorcier lorsque que ceux-ci font de la magie. Celles-ci sont très différentes. Et là j'en suis persuadé que c'est bien un sorcier. » Expliqua-t-il.

- « Je vois. Cela veut donc dire que ce sorcier nous a devancé. Il faut que nous les retrouvons. Nous ne savons même pas ce que ce sorcier cherche à faire.

- Oui, mais comment allons nous les trouver ? Les odeurs s'arrêtent à l'orée de la forêt. Après nous n'avons plus de traces d'eux. » Dit soudainement Rina.

- « Je sais mais on va bien trouvé une solution. Nous allons partir en direction de la forêt et nous allons suivre le chemin, nous risquerons peut-être de tomber sur eux. » Leur dit Itachi.

Itachi donna donc l'ordre de se replier. Ils partirent tous vers l'orée de la forêt. Itachi espérait tout de même qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur l'héritier. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps.

0000ooooo0000ooooo0000

Naruto marchait à travers la forêt avec le vampire installé sur son dos. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Naruto se demandait peut-être que celui-ci se réveillerait après avoir bu un peu de sang. Oui mais où trouver du sang ? Naruto souffla un bon coup et continua son chemin.

Malgré tout, le blond se posait plein de questions. Pourquoi ce vampire veut-il le tuer alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ? Cette question était l'une qui lui tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Après avoir marché une bonne heure, le blond se consentit faire une pause. Il scruta les horizons et vit un arbre assez épais. Il pris son fardeau et le mit assis contre celui-ci. Il conjura une corde dans ses mains et il attacha le vampire fortement pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas se dérober.

Il partit ensuite pas très loin, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait se mettre sous la dent. La chance était avec lui, un gros sanglier brouter non loin de lui. Il se baissa légèrement et s'approcha doucement, tout doucement de la bête sans se faire remarquer. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, il émit par inadvertance un bruit. Son pied venait de briser une petite branche d'arbre. Le sanglier releva sa tête et il se tourna vers la source du bruit. En voyant l'inconnu qui venait de le déranger, il émit un grand bruit strident. La bête chargea vers le blond. Naruto se mit en position d'attaque et se jeta vers la bête. Ses crocs, sous l'effet de l'attaque, étaient sortis et ses yeux avait viraient vers le orange doré. De ses bras musclés, il enferma la bête entre ceux-ci et le plaqua fortement contre son torse. Le sanglier se débattit, mais avant même qu'il puisse faire autre chose, Naruto planta se crocs dans sa chaire et il lui arracha la carotide. Après que la bête soit morte, il la laissa tombé au sol. Il nettoya d'un revers de manche sa bouche où du sang coulait. Il regarda la bête quelque secondes puis il haussa les épaules. Il prit le sanglier d'une main et l'emmena là où il avait laissé le vampire attaché.

En arrivant sur le lieu de repos, il fut surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le vampire se débattait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se détacher. Mais Naruto avait bien prit soin de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller. Le jeune vampire arrêta de se débattre lorsqu'une odeur de sang arriva dans ses narines. Il huma cette odeur exquise et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune lycan. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux virèrent aux rouge.

Naruto souffla et s'approcha de celui-ci. Bon il fallait qu'il joue franc jeu. Même-ci cela n'était pas gagner.

- « Toi » Dit Sasuke d'une rauque.

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes, puis il prit la parole.

- « Oui, moi. Tu devrais me remercier.

- Te remercier de quoi ?

- De t'avoir sauvé peut-être. J'aurais pu te laisser là-bas, agonisant, mais étant donner que j'ai bon cœur, je n'ai pu m'y résoudre à te laisser.

- Pff... Je ne t'ai rien demander. Libère moi tout de suite. » Dit-il en se tortillant entre la corde bien attaché.

- « Hors de question. Qui sait ce que tu pourrait me faire ? Écoutes-moi, je ne veux en aucun cas te tuer. Mais toi en revanche si. Et je veux savoir pourquoi ?

- La raison, elle me regarde. Détache moi que je te tue une bonne fois pour toute. » Grogna-t-il.

- « Non. » Refusa le blond. Il jeta à moins de deux mètres le sanglier, devant le vampire.

Sasuke sentit l'odeur du sang de la bête lui tourner la tête. Il avait soif, tellement soif que se sanglier pourrait le satisfaire pleinement.

- « Si tu réponds à mes questions, je te donnerais sans problème le sanglier pour ton repas. » Lui proposa soudainement Naruto.

Sasuke regarda avec gourmandise la bête et reporta ensuite son regard vers le blond. Il le regarda suspicieusement. Soudainement, il repensa à ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Il lui avait simplement ordonné de tuer l'héritier et c'était tout. Mais maintenant qu'il pensait, il se demandait pourquoi son oncle voulait qu'il le tue. Celui-ci lui avait dit que l'héritier était un obstacle. Un obstacle, oui, mais lequel ? Pourquoi son oncle voulait la mort du lycan ? Son regard ne lâcha plus le blond qui était resté debout face à lui, attendant la réponse.

Un rire désabusé sortit alors de ses lèvres. Naruto plissa ses yeux devant cet état de fait. Pourquoi rigolait-il comme un demeuré ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? Je ne crois pas que ma question était de l'humour. » S'exclama le blond.

Le rire du vampire se fit plus fort et Naruto resta sceptique face à la scène. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il s'élança vers lui et plaqua fortement ses deux épaules contre l'arbre. Les yeux de Naruto se mit à changer de couleur, pour finir par être complémentent doré. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrit de quelques secondes d'effarement. Mais il se reprit. Ses épaules l'élança un peu face à la force brutale que le lycan avait mis plus tôt.

- « Ça suffit. Tu vas répondre à ma question et arrêter de rigoler comme un fou. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux me prendre ma vie ? Est-ce plus claire ? » Siffla le blond de colère.

- « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Dit-il d'une voix doucereusement, le vampire, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- « Oui »

- « Tu veux vraiment, vraiment le savoir ? » Lui redemanda-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce... » Il ne finit sa phrase. Il le prit brutalement par le cou, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui posa une dernière fois, en détachant chaque syllabes, sa question. « Pourquoi-veux-tu-me-tuer ? »

Sasuke ferma quelques instant ses yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait vraiment soif. Le sang de la bête à quelques pas l'appelait à se ressourcer. Il sentit le souffl du lycan sur son visage. Son souffla était chaud. L'odeur que le lycan rejeté était vraiment différentes des autres lycans qu'il avait rencontré plus jeune. Il ne pouvait nier que celle du jeune blond, celle-ci était enivrante. Il se mit même à penser que son sang devait être délicieux, même bien mieux que n'importe lequel. Face à cette penser soudaine, il rouvrit ses yeux et les planta dans ceux, toujours doré du blond. Il se mit alors à répondre et la seule vrai réponse qu'il pouvait lui fournir était :

- "Je ne sais pas. »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

_**0000ooooo0000ooooo0000**_

Oui je sais il est court. Mais j'ai mis du temps pour le pondre car l'inspiration ne me venait plus mais aujourd'hui elle m'est revenu. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu.

Alors avis, aimé ou pas aimé ?

Le vote pour savoir qui sera le Seme et le Uke n'est plus d'actualité. j'ai remarqué que vous désirez tous que se soit Sasuke en Seme et Naruto en Uke. Alors je vais vous faire plaisir, Sasuke sera Seme et Naruto Uke.

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour le chapitre 10 que vous attendez tous. Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps pour le poster, mais j'ai du réviser à fond pour le bac blanc et tout et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je me suis rattraper aujourd'hui et c'est avec bonheur que je vous poste ce chapitre. En revanche pour ceux qui lisent « Sexy dance and sing » je n'ai toujours pas commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre. ( honte à moi)**_

_**Ensuite avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je préviens que pour le postage des chapitres, va prendre maintenant un peu plus de temps.( Pour ceux qui sont en année de Bac me comprendront). Et donc oui, je vais mettre un temps pour vous poster la suite en je m'en excuse d'avance. Déjà ce chapitre moi-même j'ai l'impression de ne pas le trouver top, mais on verra. Cela dépend de vous cher lecteur. Et ben je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah, non encore une petite annonce, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic hier après avoir regardé un film ( vous me direz aussi) et donc comme celle-ci, je me suis inspiré du film pour l'écrire et je voulais savoir si cela vous intéresserez de lire une fiction du nom de Alien VS Predator version Yaoi ? Suggestion, je prend tout.**_

_**Je rermercie tout ceux qui ont laissé une review, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaît toujours.**_

_**Et enfin, Bonne lecture ( je sais, je suis chiante) et je m'excuse pour les fautes.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

- « Je ne sais pas. »

A cette affirmation, Naruto se crispa et relâcha le jeune vampire. Comment cela il ne savait pas ? Il devait au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle il devait le tuer ? On ne tuait pas sans raison.

- « Tu te fiches de moi. Tu dois au moins savoir la raison du pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

- Je viens de te dire que je n'en savais rien. »

Consterné, le blond se laissa tomba au sol. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol et son esprit chercher frénétiquement une plausible réponse, mais il ne voyait rien.

- « Qui t'a demandé de me tuer ? » Lui demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire.

- Je suis en droit de savoir. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux en aucun cas te tuer. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi toi, tu veux me tuer et surtout qui t'en a donné l'ordre . Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange de na pas savoir la raison pour laquelle tu dois me tuer ? »

Sasuke encra son regard dans celui du blond et il constata que celui-ci était sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de le tuer. Il devait avouer que le blond avait raison. Son oncle lui avait, ordonné de le tuer parce qu'il était l'héritier. Mais pourquoi le tuer ? Juste parce qu'il était l'héritier ? A vue d'œil il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il ne pouvait nier que cette histoire de tuerie était saugrenue.

Il détourna la tête et son regard tomba sur la pauvre bête jusque là oublié, baignant dans son sang. La faim le reprit immédiatement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se nourrit. Naruto ayant capté son regard porté sur le sanglier, il souffla et se leva. Il s'approcha de la bête. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de celle-ci. Dans sa main, il conjura un gros bol. De ses deux mains puissantes, il arracha la tête et le sang se mit à gicler. Il prit le bol et le mit sous la tête pour verser du sang dans le récipient. Une fois cela fait il s'approcha du vampire et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Le vampire le regarda étonné par son initiative, mais au fond il en était soulagé. Il mourrait vraiment de soif. Le blond lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête légèrement. Le contact de la main chaude du lycan sur sa peau froide électrisa le vampire.

- « Allé, ouvre la bouche. » Lui dit Naruto, doucement.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prié et ouvrit la bouche. Son corps se détendit et ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque le nectar de la bête coula dans gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ? Il avalait goulûment le délicieux breuvage.

Quant à Naruto, celui-ci observa sans vergogne le visage du vampire qui montrait une délectation sans borne.

Après avoir fini le bol entier. Le blond se retira et essaya de repéré des bouts de bois. Une fois après les avoir trouvé, il les entassa au sol, au milieu et il conjura un feu. Le feu se mit à jaillirent de tout part. Il prit un autre bout de bois et avec celui-ci il planta la tête du sanglier dessus pour en faire une brochette. Il s'approcha du feu et fit cuir la tête de la bête.

Sasuke regardait minutieusement ce que faisait le blond et il constata qu'il devait lui aussi se nourrir. Il se disait parfois que la nourriture devait être tout aussi délicieuse. Lui il pouvait en manger mais une fois dans la bouche il n'y avait plus aucun goût, c'était de la cendres qui prenait place et cela était infecte. Seul le sang était irrévocablement délicieux.

Après s'être rassasié, le blond regarda le vampire et souffla une fois plus. Il n'avait rien contre lui et le gardait attaché n'arrangerait rien. Il s'approcha de lui et d'un geste de la main, il défit la corde qui retenait le vampire. Celui-ci surpris, resta quelques secondes au sol puis se relava instantanément.

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ? » Lui demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- « Quoi ? Tu voulais que je te laisse ici ? Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai rien contre toi. Et je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec toi. J'ai moi aussi une mission bien pus urgente. Alors si tu veux te battre c'est maintenant. Mais aussi non, moi je repart à la recherche de mon ami et de mon oncle. »

Sauske le regarda fixement et il se surprit lui-même à ne pas vouloir se battre avec lui. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il devait trouver les réponses à ses questions et que peut-être que le lycan pouvait lui être une aide.

Il savait que son oncle ne lui avait pas tout dit sur sa vie et il se devait de retrouver une part de vérité et pourquoi pas, toute la vérité.

- « Écoutes, je ne te tuerais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais vraiment pas la raison pour laquelle je dois te tuer. La personne qui m'a ordonné de le faire ne m'a pas précisé plus que cela. Et je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant qui est cette personnes. Mais on peut trouver un compromis.

- Un compromis hein. Et je peux savoir lequel ?

- Je t'aide pour ta mission et toi tu m'aides à trouver les réponses sur ma famille. Cela te vas. Je te dirais plus tard qui est la personne qui te veut mort.

La proposition était équitable, mais comment lui faire confiance. Et si celui-ci décidait de se retourner contre lui ? Il devait d'abord retrouver Shin et son oncle. Mais il se dit qu'avec le vampire à ses côtés, les recherches iraient plus vite.

- « Bon d'accord. Mais je te préviens, un seul coup de travers et c'est la mort qui t'attends.

- Pareil pour toi. » Lui répondit, celui-ci.

- « On est d'accord. » Conclu, alors le blond.

Le vampire s'étira un moment, après avoir resté des heures au sol attaché solidement contre l'arbre. Naruto le regarda suspicieusement et le vampire sentit son regard sur lui.

- « C'est bon détend toi. Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Naruto acquiesça à l'information. Après s'être restaurer, ils partirent tous deux sous l'ordre de Naruto qui devait retrouver son oncle et Shin.

* * *

Du coté de Shin et Jiraya ce n'était pas la joie. Shin n'avait point changé son comportement vis-à-vis de Jiraya et celui-ci en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Il s'arrêta et attrapa d'une pogné ferme et forte le bras de Shin

- « Bon cela suffit. J'en ai ras le bol de cautionner tes sautes d'humeur, alors soit tu te calmes et tu ralentis, soit je te bouffe.

Shin lui jeta un regard noir et se dégager d'un brusque mouvement de la main de l'oncle de Naruto.

- « C'est bon. On va se reposer dix minutes et nous reprendrons nos recherche. Il nous faut retrouver Naruto. » Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- « Écoutes moi bien gamin. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de jouer les chefs avec moi ou cela va mal se passer. Est-ce claire ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

- Et ben moi non plus. Par l'enfer, tu vas me rendre fou, saleté gamin.

- Avec la lenteur dont vous mettez, ce n'est point comme cela que nous allons retrouver votre neveu.

- Je le sais que fort bien, mais un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal. Naruto est grand et je lui fais confiance.

- Certes, mais il faut le retrouver tout de même vite. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Très bien, reposons-nous quelques minutes et nous reprendrons notre route. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui, c'est bon » Maugréa-t-il.

Shin alla s'asseoir sur un gros cailloux, mais dès lors où sa main rentra en contact avec le gros rocher une vision lui apparut. Il vit un groupe de six personnes, leurs visages étaient flou ,mais il distinguer dans quel environnement ils étaient et ceux-ci avançaient tout droit vers la demeure de Naruto. Le regard dans le vide, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand, quand il les vit faire demi tour. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient considérablement d'eux. Sa vison disparu et il se retourna immédiatement vers Jiraya qui le regardait interloqué. Il avait remarqué que le jeune sorcier venait d'avoir une vision.

- « Qu'as-tu vu ? » Lui demanda-t-il directement.

- « C'était flou, mais j'ai vu un groupe de six personnes se dirigeaient vers votre demeure, mais après, je les revoyais faire demi-tour et ils sont proche de nous. Il faut s'en aller maintenant. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous réservent. Aller dépêchez-vous. Il faut repartir.

- Trop tard. » Dit Jiraya, en plissant ses yeux.

Shin surpris par sa réponse, le regarda surpris, mais il constata que son regard était rivé derrière son dos. Il se retourna et devant lui, il vit six personnes qui les regardaient fixement. Il recula de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à se retrouver côte à côte avec Jiraya.

Itachi et son équipe venait de tomber sur deux personnes. « Sûrement deux des trois habitants de la demeure » pensa-t-il. Ses yeux allaient de l'oncle de Naruto au jeune Shin. Les deux groupes se regardait en chien de faïence.

Jiraya, lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de trois vampire. Il se mit en position d'attaque, mais la main de Shin qui se posa sur son bras et le regard que celui-ci lui jeta l'en dissuada.

- « Est-ce ces personnes là que tu as vu dans ta vision ? » Lui demanda Jiraya.

- « Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai dis que c'était flou. Vous m'écoutez des fois ? » Râla-t-il.

Jirya leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin commencer sérieusement à l'énerver. Ritsu se rapprocha de son chef et lui dit à l'oreille que le jeune garçon était bien un sorcier et qu'il émanait de lui, la même présence de magie que dans la demeure. Itachi leva un sourcil face à cette confirmation et riva son regard vers Jiraya et il constata donc, que par l'odeur de celui-ci, il était un lycan. Mais alors où était l'héritier ?

- « Où est-il ? » S'exclama alors la voix forte de Itachi.

- « Qui ? » Demanda Jiraya suspicieusement.

- « L'héritier.

- On ne voit pas de quoi vous nous parlez. Alors si vous voulez bien. Nous avons autre à faire. » Dit Shin.

- « Vous n'irez nul part. Vous allez nous dire où est l'héritier.

- Qu'est-ce vous lui voulez, bon sang ? » S'écria Shin à bout de nerf.

A cause d'eux, ils allaient perdre encore plus de temps.

- « On veut juste savoir où est l'héritier ?

- Dîtes nous pourquoi et peut-être qu'on vous le dira? » Répondit Shin dédaigneux.

- « La raison nous regarde. » Dit simplement Itachi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous dirait où il se trouve, si vous nous dîtes pas la raison pour laquelle vous le chercher.

- Suffit, dîtes où il est et on vous laisse. Ne nous faite pas perdre plus de temps. » Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

- « Non mais j'y crois pas. C'est vous qui nous faîtes perdre du temps et non nous. Continuer votre chemin et continue le notre. Par l'enfer.

Itachi plissa les yeux quelques secondes, ce gamin n'avait pas froid au yeux. Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par le jeune sorcier lorsque celui-ci les contourna pour passer. Mais celui-ci se fit attraper par Ritsu fortement par le bras. S'énervant, il le projeta d'un geste de la main contre un arbre. Ritsu se ratatina sur lui-même. Le gamin n'était pas aller de main morte.

Le sorcier de l'équipe se releva tant bien que mal. Une fois debout, il regarda les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur, le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci avait utilisait de la magie sans baguette et la force avec laquelle il l'avait propulsé, montrait bien une très grande maîtrise de la magie sans baguette. Peu de personnes dans le monde, maîtriser la magie sans baguette. En réalité il n'y avait que deux pour cents dans le monde. Et ceux-ci étaient tous des descendants direct des trois apprentis de Merlin, ceux que l'on appelait les merlinois.

Son regard se fit plus scrutateur sur le jeune homme et celui-ci put voir une puissante aura se dégager du jeune sorcier. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute, ce jeune garçon devait être un descendant d'un des trois merlinois.

Itachi avait le visage pensant. L'héritier n'était point avec eux. Mais où était-il alors ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il le trouve. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Et si il continuait la route avec eux. Après tout ils n'étaient pas vraiment offensive et il cherchaient eux aussi, l'héritier. Ils pourraient tous faire le chemin ensemble. Mais le jeune sorcier n' allait sûrement pas être de cet avis.

- « J'ai une solution à notre problème. » S'exclama alors Itachi.

- « Ah et nous pouvons savoir laquelle, je vous pris ? » Répondit Shin d'un ton énervé.

Ce gamin commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Mais il prit sur lui-même. Il n'allait pas se laisser en démorde plus.

- « Nous allons faire la route ensemble. »

C'était plus un ordre, qu'autre chose et Shin fronça les sourcils. Alors là, il n'en était point question de faire la route avec eux. Merlin seul sait ce qui allait faire à Naruto.

- « Hors de question. Faîtes votre chemin et nous on fait le notre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous et...

- « Très bien à une seul condition. » Dit soudainement Jiraya jusqu'à silencieux.

- « Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème je n'ai...

- Quelle condition ? » Le coupa Itachi.

- « J'accepte que vous fassiez la route avec nous, mais une fois qu'on ait retrouvé mon filleul, je veux que vous nous dîtes la vrai raison de votre recherche. Et je la veux bien avant que je parte pour le Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Alors qu'Itachi réfléchissait à la condition, lui Shin fulminait sur place. Faire la route avec eux, de plus composé de trois vampires, allait être une catastrophe.

- « J'accepte. » Accepta Itachi.

- « Quoi ? Mais,non je ne suis...

- Alors si vous voulez bien. Nous partons de ce pas. » Dit Jiraya.

Et sans perdre plus de temps, ils reprirent la route, laissant un Shin plus que vert de rage. Celui-ci après proféré des jures, il les suivit sans enthousiasme.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient à pas rapide à travers la foret. Depuis le départ, pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé entre eux et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait.

Saskue jetait parfois des regards en biais vers le jeune lycan. Il se posait énormément de questions sur celui-ci. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment abordé le sujet.

Naruto avait bien senti les regards hésitant et insistant du vampire sur sa personne, mais n'en fit rien. Mais il devait s'avouer que la présence du jeune vampire ne le gênait pas plus que cela, au contraire, il trouva sa présence assez plaisante. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne cessait de penser le pourquoi, il avait voulu le tuer.

Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement faisant arrêta Naruto dans sa course.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? » Lui demanda Naruto sceptique.

- On nous traque. Je sens la présence de quelqu'un ou peut-être quelque chose nous suivre à la trace. Ne sens-tu pas ? » Lui dit le vampire.

Naruto se concentra et constata qu'effectivement, il sentait un présence suspecte les suivre. Il regarda autour de lui pour chercher l'emplacement de cette présence et vit une forme étrange à plus de dix mètres d'eux sortir d'un énorme buisson. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il reconnut une créature des marécage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une créature des marécage, faisait dans un endroit pareil. Et vu le regard prédateur qu'elle leur lançait, elle n'était pas là pour leur souhaitait la bienvenue. Il se mit en position d'attaque suivit de près par Naruto.

Son oncle lui avait parlé de certaines créature le plus dangereuses et celle-ci qu'il avait aussi reconnu, en était une. La créature grande de deux mètres cinquante, ayant un corps très impressionnant, s'avançait vers les deux jeune homme. La carrure de la créature les surplomba. Arrivée, à quelques mètres d'eux, celle-ci émit un cri strident faisant grincer les dents des deux jeunes garçons.

Subitement, elle se mit à les attaquer de front. Sasuke invoqua son sabre et dans un mouvement habile, il découpa les deux bras de la créature. Naruto et lui regardèrent la créature qui sifflait mécontent et de rage, mais sous leur yeux ahuris, deux nouveau bras poussèrent petit à petit. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cela. Déconcerté, Naruto se transforma en lycan et chargea immédiatement sur la chose.

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus, plantant ses crocs acérés à la base du coup, faisant émettre un cris bien plus strident à la bête. Celle-ci de ses main, elle tenta d'enlever le lycan qui l'empêcher de bouger. Naruto ne lâchait en aucun cas la bête, la mordant à en la faire saigner.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto la relâcha d'un cou sec arrachant au passage la moitié de son coup faisant se reculer la créature de douleur. Sasuke n'attendait pas plus longtemps et d'un coup sec, il découpa la créature en deux parti. Celle-ci, les yeux écarquillaient se laissa tomba d'un bruit sourd au sol. Du sang couleur vert fluo avait gicler et le corps maintenant découpé en deux se vider de son sang ignoble. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea du sang. Sasuke grimaça et fit disparaître son sabre. Naruto se ré-transforma en humain et regarda la bête d'un aire fasciné.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur Naruto et vit que celui-ci ne portait en tout pour tout que de son pantalon déchiré au niveau des genoux, ce qu'il lui faisait maintenant plus un short qu'un pantalon. Son regard mira sur tout le corps du blond essoufflé. Il avait un corps nettement bien proportionné. Ses muscles ressortaient et sa couleur de peau, halé, le rendait unique en son genre. Ne faisant pas attention au regard du vampire portait sur lui. Naruto se retourna dos au vampire et ramassa son chandail qu'il avait enlever avant sa transformation.

Sasuke n'avait pas détourner son regard du corps du blond et celui-ci qui était de dos, Sasuke pouvait voir les muscles du dos roulaient lorsque le blond mit son chandail. Sa vison se fit alors couper à ce moment-là. Il revint à la réalité lorsque le blond se mit devant lui et passa une main devant son visage pour le faire réagir.

- « Eh, est-ce que ça va ?

- Hn.

- Bon, alors continuons notre route. » Lui dit-il, en s'en allant.

Sasuke revenu à la réalité, regarda le blond passer devant lui. Il en revenait pas d'avoir mirer son regard fixement sur le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Bien que cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il devait s'avouer que le blond l'intriguait beaucoup. Il se dit qu'il verrait sûrement plus tard. Et dire qu'au début il voulait le tuer, maintenant il ne savait pas comment vraiment se tenir près du lycan, mais il s'avouait que celui-ci n'était pas une personne qui fait du mal pour rien. Après, il fallait voir comment la suite des événements allaient se passer entre eux. Mais une chose était, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Alors vos avis, aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ? ( Aussi non pas de suite, non je déconne)


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde voilà enfin le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai l'impression qu'il est pas top. Mais bon on verra.**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont laissé une review, cela m'encourage à continuer d'écrire et cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié**

_**Je vous dis donc bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Sasuke et Naruto parcouraient à pas rapide la forêt. Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé entre eux, mais l'atmosphère qui les entourait été apaisante et calme. Depuis la créature des marécages, il n'avait eu aucun autre obstacle. Naruto souhaitait retrouver Shin et son oncle avant que celui-ci s'en aille pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Sasuke était quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il souhaitait tout autant trouver des indices sur lui et sa famille pour ne former qu'une seul et même vérité. Son oncle ne lui avait que peu parlé de ses parents, seulement pour dire que ceux-ci n'étaient que des êtres abjectes, qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et qu'ils n'avaient souhaités en aucun cas la venu de celui-ci. Parfois Sasuke se demandait vraiment si, ce que lui racontait son oncle sur sa famille, était vrai. Au fil du temps, un léger doute s'était tout de même installé en lui. Bien que son oncle l'avait élevé à sa manière, en lui apprenant la magie et l'art du combat, il n'était pas vraiment proche de lui, comme l'était Naruto avec son oncle.

Autrefois, il aurait aimé avoir une complicité avec son oncle, mais celui-ci ne lui en donnait jamais l'occasion. L'entraîner pour tuer était la seul vocation de son oncle.

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000 **_

A quelques mètres de là, l'équipe d'Itachi, accompagnés de Shin et Jiraya, arpentaient la forêt. Ritsu, l'un des sorciers de l'équipe, était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait sans cesse à cette possibilité que le jeune brun soit un descendant d'un des trois merlinois. Mais pour en être sûr, il fallait, qu'il tente une approche vis-à-vis de celui-ci et cela n'était pas gagné, car le jeune brun avait plutôt un caractère explosif d'après de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais il allait tenté le tout pour le tout, car si sa supposition se révélait être juste, le monde sorcier connaîtra un grand changement et cela ne serait que plus bénéfique pour eux, depuis la guerre qu'il avait eu entre les vampires et les lycans.

Jiraya se demandait bien ce que le vampire voulait. Certes, il cherchait l'héritier, donc son filleul, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi. Et il voulait la réponse bien avant qu'il ne parte pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre, même si cela devrait prendre un temps fou. Il espérait retrouver son filleul au plus vite.

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000 **_

Au pays du Vent plus précisément dans le palais du prince de Suna. Le prince, préparait des affaires pour sa future excursion, sous les yeux de son frère. Il s'était mis dans la tête de retrouver le jeune auquel il était tombé amoureux. Il savait et le sentait que celui-ci n'était pas mort. Se sentiment ne cessé de s'accroître et il voulait coûte que coûte le retrouver, même-ci cela devait prendre des jours, voir des mois. Il avait déjà sélectionné la meilleure équipe qui le suivrait dans cette mission. Son frère n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui, mais Gaara n'avait fait attention à ses suppliques. Mais son frère n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- « Gaara,je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée de te laisser quitter le palais. Et si une attaque ait lieu et que tu ne sois pas là. Qui va défendre ton territoire ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- « C'est déjà réfléchis. J'ai décidé que se serait mon second. Il a accepté sans protestation. Après tout, il me doit fidélité, alors je lui fais confiance pour cela. Tu auras beau vouloir m'empêcher de partir, mais tu sais que je ne t'écouterai en aucun cas. Ma décision est prise. Je pars à sa recherche.

- « Mais tu ne sais même pas qui il est ? » Lui cria son frère.

- « Si, je sais. Il est Shin Soma descendant de l'un des trois merlinois. » Dit-il avant de partir laissant son frère les yeux ébahis et le corps figé de stupeur.

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000 **_

Shin marchait la tête légèrement baissé. Il ne sentit donc pas la personne qui s'approchait de lui jusqu'à se poster à ses côtés. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une odeur particulière et un flux magique provenir d'à ses côtés, qu'il releva la tête et la tourna un peu vers la source et qu'il rencontra le jeune homme qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez. » Dit-il subitement dans un ton détaché et froid.

- « Oouh là, doucement. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux juste parler avec toi.

- « Et moi, non. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » Dit-il, en commençant à s'en aller, mais c'était sans compter le jeune homme qui le retint.

- « Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je demande juste à te parler, rien d'autre.

- Que me veux-tu ? Vas-y parle, je t'écoute.

- Ne le prend pas comme cela, je veux juste que nous discutions. En réalité tu m'intrigues. La force dont tu as fait preuve plus tôt pour me repousser sans baguette, m'a fait constaté que tu étais pas n'importe quel sorcier.

- « Ah, oui,. Je veux bien savoir à quoi je vous fait penser alors ?

- « A l'un des descendants de l'un des trois merlinois. » Lui dit-il sérieusement.

Shin, à la révélation, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sorcier le remarque bien vite. Oui, celui-ci était bel et bien l'un des descendants des trois merlinois. Il était le descendant de la belle et douce Angélina, le seule femme à avoir été l'appentis de Merlin lui même. Elle avait été la meilleure et était devenu une sorcière redoutable. Shin avait hérité de tout ses dons et pouvoir. Celui-ci avait décidé qu'il voulait garder le secret de ses origines encore un peu longtemps.

- « Je vois que j'ai vu juste, de part l'expression que tu abordes.

- « Effectivement et je veux que vous restiez la bouche fermé, sans être impoli. Peu de personne le savent, et croyez moi, moins les gens le savent mieux je me porte.

- « Très bien, mais il ne faudrait pas garder trop longtemps votre secret. Ce serait un plus pour...

- « Je sais, vous ne m'apprenez rien. C'est juste qu'en attendant je préfères faire profil bas. Compris. » Lui expliqua-t-il

- « Très bien. Je n'en ferais aucunement part au autres. Sauf si tu m'en donnes la permission.

- « C'est cela, oui. » Dit le plus jeune en le devançant dans la marche.

La nuit venait de tomber et c'est dans l'obscurité de cette nuit que les deux équipes marchaient à la recherche d'un point de repos. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une source. Les filles partirent en première se rafraîchir. Les hommes étaient restés, préparer le campement et allumer un feu de bois. Shin s'étaient mis à l'écart et il sentait toujours le regard de ce sorcier qui commençaient doucement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Quand les filles revinrent propre et habiller, celui-ci se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la source. Il avait une envie urgente de se décompresser.

Arrivé près de l'eau, celui-ci se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau ni trop froide ni trop chaude. Un soupir de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien là. ? Il commençait à somnoler au bord de la rive, lorsque de bruits étrange lui parvint de l'autre coté de la rive. Celui-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux bleu. Il regardait suspicieusement droit devant lui. Les bruits se rapprochaient un peu plus et son corps se tendit légèrement. Et si c'était un monstre ou autres créatures ?

Il attendit patiemment, le regard toujours fixer doit devant lui. Il vit soudainement les buissons bouger et entendit des voix et des pas s'approchaient. Ses sourcils se froncèrent face à cet constatation.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau lorsque les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que deux personnes, ou plutôt deux hommes se montra. Shin écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui l'avait sauvé. Oubliant totalement dans quel tenu il était, il se releva et cria :

- « Naruto ! Par merlin. Tu es en vie. »

Naruto regarda la personne devant lui et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut Shin. Mais le rouge lui monta vite aux joues, lorsqu'il vit dans quel tenue se tenait son ami. Lui en revanche, il n'avait pas l'air d'y faire attention.

- « Euh...Shin, tu es...tu es nu. » Lui dit le blond embarrassé.

Shin fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il sentit une brise fraîche qui passa sur son corps le faisant frissonner, c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et précipitamment il se ré-enfonça dans l'eau les joues rouge d'embarras.

Shin porta son regard ensuite sur la deuxième personne et se tendit lorsqu'il reconnut le vampire qui les avait attaqué.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici, ce vampire ? » Demanda Shin d'une voix froide à Naruto.

- « Eh, bien, nous avons convenu entre nous qu'il serait bien de s'entre aider.

- « Quoi ? C'est une blague. Entre ton oncle qui accepte de faire la route avec aussi des vampires et sorciers, sortis de nul part et maintenant toi qui accepte d'en faire autant avec le vampire qui veut te tuer. Non, mais je rêve, je vais devenir fou. » S'écria le brun en se relevant de colère.

- « Euh...Shin tu es...

- « Nu, oui je sais et alors, tu sais à quoi ressemble l'anatomie d'un homme non. » Répliqua de colère le sorcier.

Celui-ci sous les yeux ébahis de Nartuo et gênés du vampire, il sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Une fois séché, il s'habilla et se retourna vers Naruto qui s'avança, suivit de près par le vampire.

- « Shin ne te mets pas en colère. De tout manière, il nous faut de l'aide. On arrivera à rien si nous avons aucune aide.

- « Qui te dit qu'on aurait eu aucune aide. J'ai de très bons contacts qui nous aurons aidé.

- « Certes, mais on a déjà convenu de s'entre-aider.

- « Je vois. Et si il se retourne contre toi et...

- « C'est bon Shin, je ne suis pas impuissant.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

- « Très bien alors fait moi confiance.

- « Hum. A toi oui, mais pas à lui. » Dit Shin en jetant un regard mauvais au vampire qui haussa les sourcils perplexe.

- « D'accord. Où est mon oncle ?

- « Au campement avec les autres.

- « Allons-y alors. »

Ils partirent tous trois vers le campement. Une fois arriver là-bas un silence complet s'installa. Itachi ouvrit grand les yeux, lorsque son regard se posa sur le vampire posté près de Naruto. Celui-ci en sentant un regard le transpercé, chercha du regard la source et tomba dans deux orbes onyx. Quelque chose en lui se manifesta, un nouveau sentiment. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était ce sentiment subit qui se manifesta, mais s'en se rendre compte, son corps s'était mis à marcher vers cet homme au regard identique au sien. Itachi se leva et s'approcha lui aussi du jeune vampire sous les yeux surpris de tous.

Tout deux s'étaient arrêtés à un mètres l'un de l'autre. Se regardant fixement. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Itachi, ce jeune vampire ressemblait à son petit frère disparu, mais en plus âgé. Il avait seulement six ans lorsque son petit frère auquel il s'était promis de tout faire pour le protéger, avait disparu, enlevé par son abominable oncle. Sous les yeux surpris du jeune vampire, Itachi prononça son nom:

- « Sasuke. »

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000 **_

Dans un château au Sud du pays du feu, l'homme du nom de Sishui était étendu sur lit, nu, les bras derrière la tête et le regard rivé sur le plafond.

Dans la chambre, des bruits de succions se faisaient entendre. Un peu plus bas sur le corps de cet homme, une femme du nom de Hana s'occuper avec gourmandise, le sexe imposant de cet homme. Seulement, des petits soupir de plaisir s'échappaient des lèvres de Sishui dû au traitement de la femme. Celle-ci se mit à prendre entièrement le sexe vibrant sous ses doigts, dans sa bouche. Sa bouche imprima des lents vas et viens sur le sexe gorgeait de plaisir.

Sishui, les yeux toujours fixés au plafond, repensait à tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'ici. Et tout allait à merveille. Un soupir de plaisir bien plus fort sortit d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son sexe être engouffré dans l'entre chaude de la jeune femme qui venait de s'empaler délicieusement sur son sexe. Elle couina de plaisir à chaque allés et venus.

Sishui retira l'un de ses bras de sous sa tête et posa sa main libre sur l'une des cuisses douces de la jeune femme et la fit remonté un peu plus haut pour atteindre son sein droit qu'il pétrit avec plaisir. Il tortura son tétons faisant gémir Hana un peu plus.

Les pensées de Sishui était toujours porté sur sa futur gloire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa, que bientôt, ce sera lui le chef.

Hana, gémissante et toute tremblotante de plaisir, riva son regard sur le visage de Sishui qui arborait toujours un sourire de victorieux.

- « Je vois que tu...hum..penses déjà à ta futur victoire...Han » Dit-elle entre deux gémissements.

- « Si tu savais. J'en jouis d'avance. » Lui répondit-il augmentant son sourire.

- « Hum...Ne cris pas victoire maintenant, tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Les changes peuvent changer et tu retombera plus bas que terre.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce, je gères tout cela. Et quand la victoire sera entre mes mains, on la fêtera dignement. » Lui dit-il.

Il la fit basculer en arrière et s'empala plus vite et plus fort en elle, la faisant geindre de plaisir. Il s'embrassèrent avec ferveur. Sishui lui donna des coups de butoirs de plus en plus fort lui faisant voir les étoiles. Des couinement de plaisir sortaient à tout va de la bouche martyrisé de Hana. Et c'est dans un dernier vas et viens qu'ils jouirent en toute synchronisation.

Sishui retomba sur la jeune femme qui l'encercla de ses bras, lui caressant le dos de douces caresses. Sishui releva légèrement la tête et embrassa langoureusement Hana qui répondit avec toute enthousiasme.

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000 **_

A l'orée du désert de Suna, le prince Gaara chevauchait à grande vitesse, suivit de près de son équipe, en direction du pays du Feu. C'était là-bas qui il avait eu l'attaque auquel son sorcier avait été victime. Il devait se rendre là-bas pour voir de ses propres yeux le chaos qui régnait. Une fois qu'il serrait arriver là-bas, il essayerait de retrouver les traces de son sorcier. Même si à cause de la pluie et autres les traces avait disparu, le prince pouvait grâce à son flaire bien plus développé que n'importe quel créature, retrouver la trace de n'importe qui. Et grâce à cela, il espérait retrouver rapidement son sorcier. Il espérait que celui-ci soit toujours vivant, même si il savait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour en arriver à bout de celui-ci.

Comme on dit, l'amour est plus que tout et c'était cet amour qu'il portait au sorcier qu'il l'avait fait réagir. Il ne pouvait rester assis sagement dans son trône à attendre. Il devait agir, quitte à quitter son pays pendant un temps indéterminé. Il avait trouver la personne qui partagera sa vie et il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre. Il l'avait laisser partir une fois, il n'allait pas refaire cette même erreur.

Au dos de son cheval, ses yeux d'un verts lac rivés droit devant. Le visage caché par un fin tissus qui recouvrait le dessous des ses yeux. Gaara se fit une promesse à lui même. Sa seul mission était de retrouver son sorcier et rien d'autre. Et qu'en suite, il ne le laisserait plus s'en aller. Plus jamais.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Avis aimé ou pas aimé ?,

Review ? ( si vous voulez la suite.)


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou, me voilà, me voici. Voilà le chapitre 12 qui est un peu plus long et qui j'espère va vous plaire.

Note 1 : J'ai constaté que le chapitre précèdent n'avait pas fait son effet. Je n'ais eu qu'une seul review de la part de** lovelessnaru-chan** qui d'ailleurs je remercie pour sa review. J'avais peur que ma fic ne plaise plus, mais je continue tout de même de poster même si cela va prendre désormais plus de temps. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va plaire.

Note 2 : C'est bien d'avoir énormément de view mais ce serait bien aussi d'avoir une petite review cela fait toujours plaisir. Je sais qu'on est chiant, nous auteur à vous rabâcher avec cela, mais c'est un peu le but. On écrit et vous commentez.

Bon je vais arrêter, et vous laissez prendre la lecture. Et je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais cette fic n'est pas corriger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'un feu qui les réchauffait. Le silence régner entre eux. Sasuke et Itachi s'étaient parlés en retrait. Sasuke avait été plus que perdu face aux révélations qu'Itachi lui avait fait. Ils étaient frères. Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi son oncle ne lui avait-il pas dit que ses parents avait déjà eu un fils avant lui ? Pourquoi, tout simplement son oncle lui avait menti sur tout ?

Itachi lui avait fait aussi savoir que leur parents avaient été affectés par son enlèvement fait par son oncle, il lui avait même raconté les actes immondes que son oncle avait fait et surtout, il lui avait révéler que c'était celui-ci qui avait provoqué la guerre entre les deux communautés. Il avait eu toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait, de la bouche de son frère. Et il en était resté ahuris. Il en avait la preuve maintenant, concrète, que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais détesté et rejeté. Ils l'avaient toujours désiré, et par les dire de son frère sa naissance avait même été une bénédiction, du fait que sa mère après la naissance d'Itachi, on lui avait fait savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus enfanter. La venu de Sasuke avait été une bénédiction pour la famille comme pour tout le clan. Et lorsque son frère lui avait révélé cela, il en était resté tout chamboulé. Tout son monde c'était écroulé. Lui qui avait haït sa famille parce qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il avait rejeté car c'était une gêne pour ses parents comme lui avait dit son oncle, et bien il était resté une fois plus chamboulé. Lui, même il ne le montrait pas, il avait souhaitait toute son enfance avoir une famille, comme tout le monde et son oncle s'était permis de lui retirer ce qui était le plus cher en ce bas monde. Et pour cela il lui en voulait, et encore, l'en vouloir était minime. Il s'était senti trahis.

Les deux frères avaient discuté ensemble pendant plus de trois heures et même plus. A certains moment de la discussion entre eux, on avait pu voir Sasuke s'énervait et Itachi tentait de le raisonner.

Et en cet instant, assis sur un tronc d'arbre abandonné, ses yeux noir rivé sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui, Sasuke repensait à ce que son frère lui avait dit, à ce que maintenant il devait faire. Il était complètement et totalement perdu. Mais son frère lui avait proposé de faire la route ensemble et ensuite le ramener chez eux. Sasuke en était resté quelque peu sceptique, car il avait peur, mais il avait fini par accepter, car il souhaitait rencontrer ses parents.

Du côté de Naruto, la tension était...normal, dirons-nous. Naruto avait regarder de loin l'échange entre les deux frères. Il était resté surpris lorsque Itachi avait révélé à voix haute devant tous, que Sasuke et lui étaient frères. Il aurait aussi voulu en appendre plus, mais il avait déjà entendu leur histoire en résumé, de la bouche de Shin lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans leur domaine dans les montagne du Vaudan. Shin lui avait raconté brièvement que l'oncle du chef des vampires actuel, avait kidnappé le plus jeune fils, après la bataille entre les lycans. Curieux de nature, il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il y avait plus important. Il devait arrêter les siens aux massacres et revenir au pouvoir comme l'avait suggérer Shin. Bien que cette idée le faisait un peu peur car il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il avait fini par se faire une idée et accepter de revenir au pouvoir, en douceur si cela était possible.

Jiraya était resté neutre face aux révélations des deux frères. Après tout, on pouvait bien voir que ses deux jeunes hommes avaient un lien de parenté. Lui, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'Itachi voulait à son filleul. Et celui-ci n'était pas apte encore à répondre à ses questions. Il devait s'en aller pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre au plus vite et voir le vampire mettre son temps pour répondre qu'à une simple question le mettait en rogne. Alors, voyant que le silence régnait entre eux, il ne se fit pas prié pour réclamer les réponses.

- « Maintenant que les chose on était mis au claire entre vous. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez été envoyer en mission à la recherche de mon filleul ? » demanda l'oncle de Naruto, cassant le silence.

Itahci le regarda puis riva son regard vers les flamme. Il se devait de lui dire la vrai raison.

- « Très bien. Mon père qui est le chef actuel de notre clan avec l'accord de l'assemblée, il a pris la décision de nous envoyer à la recherche de l'héritier des lycans pour faire appliquer le serment d'Orge. Je sais que pour vous, cela doit sûrement vous surprendre, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les lycans ont détruis des villes et tués un grand nombre d'entre nous et des sorciers. Il fallait que nous trouvons une solution pour arrêter tout ces massacres. La guerre avait été mené par Madara, notre oncle. C'était lui qui avait lancé les hostilités le jour même de la naissance de l'héritier, car il avait vu en celui-ci un potentiel et même sûre, un danger. Il voulait donc vous détruire et tuer l'héritier pour éviter le danger, mais malheureusement tout c'était retourné contre lui. Les lycans ont pris de l'ampleur et en voyant que certains lycans se rebellaient et montraient un puissance à en faire peur. Il a donc décidé de quitter le territoire en emportant avec lui Sasuke, alors qu'il avait à peine deux mois. Depuis la guerre, comme vous le savez j'en suis sûr, les lycans attaquent et attaquent encore s'en jamais s'arrêter. Nous avions réparer notre erreur en acceptant la sentence fait par les dirigeants des autres clans des créatures magiques. Depuis la guerre, nous avons été laissé de côté, les traités de paix brisés par les dirigeants des autres communauté. Nous avons tout fait pour protéger les nôtres et les sorciers qui vivent dans notre territoire, car ils sont en partie, notre richesse, sans eux nous étions tous condamner. Il nous faut donc retrouver l'héritier pour appliquer le serment d'Orge, si nous montrons aux autres communautés que nous avons réussi à appliquer le serment avec l'aide de l'héritier des lycans, ils voudrons restaurer les traités et donc retisser les alliances entre nous.

- Pourquoi avez vous besoin de l'héritier ? Vous pouvez faire appel ? » Dit Jiraya, sceptique.

- « Parce que c'est lui qui détient les plein pouvoir. Il fait la force de tout les créatures magiques. Les autres communautés lui vouent allégeance. Pour eux ils en sont sûr, que l'héritier des lycans n'est pas mort lors de la bataille. Et puis, seul lui peut résonner les lycans et refaire naître la paix d'antan.

L'explication du jeune vampire aux yeux de Jiraya tenait la route. Cela était vrai que Naruto avait une place importante au sein de toute les communautés des créatures magiques. Et seul lui pouvait ramener la paix, comme le disait la prophétie. Si l'oracle avait prédit cette prophétie, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il ne fallait jamais faire abstraction des prophéties prédit par les oracles, elles étaient importantes et de plus, peu de prophéties existaient. Celle concernant Naruto avait été comme une bombe au sein de tous. Ils en avaient été restés ahuris, et le mot était minime. Jiraya n'avait pas le choix de laisser son filleul reprendre la place qu'il lui est dû.

Autour du feu, Naruto avait les yeux rivés dans l'horizon. L'explication que le vampire venait de donner le laisser perplexe et pantois. Entendre dire que les siens massacraient des populations innocente, le mettait en colère et honteux. Il n'avait donc pas le choix de réparer tout cela. Et le seul moyen, était de revenir au pouvoir. Mais cela allait sûrement être difficile, très difficile.

- « J'accepte. » Fit-il en brisant le silence.

Itachi regarda le jeune héritier et un soupir de contentement sorit d'entre ses lèvres. Il était content que le jeune lycan accepte d'appliquer le serment d'Orge.

- « J'en suis soulagé. Je pensais que vous alliez refuser. » Dit Itachi, soulagé.

- « Pourquoi refuser? Je dois maintenant prendre mes responsabilités. » expliqua Naruto.

- « Je vois. Maintenant que j'ai eu réponse à mes réponses, je peux m'en aller. Il faut que je sois à la Congrégation de l'Ombre dans la semaine qui suit. Alors je vais donc vous laisser ici. J'espère que vos intentions envers mon filleul sont correct, car si j'entends que vous aviez fait du tord à celui-ci, je ne me retiendrais pas.

- « Je comprend tout à fait. Ne vous inquiétez. Nos intentions sont bonnes. Je vous demande d'avoir confiance en nous. Nous seront près à nous battre côte à côte s'il le faut.

- « Très bien. » Conclut l'oncle de Naruto.

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto qui se leva pour faire face à son oncle. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Jiraya regarda son filleul d'un regard tendre et paternel. Naruto était toute sa vie et son bonheur. Bien qu'inquiet de le laisser s'aventurer sur un nouveau terrain le faisait peu, il avait confiance sur les capacités de son filleul. Il avait confiance en lui. Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres et il prit son filleul dans une douce étreinte. Naruto surpris, se laissa aller entre les bras fort de son oncle. Mais avant que son oncle ne le lâche, il entendit au creux de son oreille, les dernières parole de son oncle. « Fais attention à toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Ne me déçois pas. » Après ses quelques phrases prononcés par son oncle, Jiraya le lâcha et s'en crier garde, se transforma en lycan aux yeux de tous. Il n'était pas aussi majestueux que Naruto, mais il était tout aussi imposant. Il jeta un dernier regard à son filleul et s'en alla, plongeant dans l'obscurité de la forêt sous les yeux bleus de Naruto. Celui-ci souffla et se rassit sur son vieux tronc d'arbre. Shin se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit et prit la parole.

- « T'inquiètes, on le reverra le vieux grincheux. » Dit-il dans le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui fit rire Naruto.

Sasuke avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto et cette même chaleur que l'autre jour se propagea en lui. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela était dû, mais lorsque que son regard était posé sur le lycan une douce chaleur se manifestait. Elle n'était pas désagréable loin de là, mais juste quelque peu déstabilisante.

- « Bon, nous allons désormais faire la route ensemble, alors, j'espère que nous allons tous bien nous entendre. Ce serait dommage qu'il y ait des tentions. » dit Ritsu dans ton enjoué.

Shin le darda de son regard, car lorsque le sorcier avait parlé, il l'avait regardé, comme si ses paroles étaient dirigés envers lui. Shin lui jeta alors un regard noir. Ce sorcier le mettait hors de lui.

Naruto se leva et leur fit savoir qu'il allait se ressourcer auprès de la rive. Sans demander son reste il s'en alla à petit pas. Sasuke le voyant se diriger vers la rivière décidé de le suivre et lorsque celui-ci se leva et suivit Naruto de près, Shin le regarda passer à côté de lui d'un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Voulait se mettre à le suivre, il se leva lui aussi mais fut pris par surprise lorsqu'un bras le retint. Il se retourna vers la source pour tomber sur le détestable sorcier.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

- Oh rien, juste parler de tout et de rien.

- Non mais je rêve. C'était pourtant claire. Je vous ais dit, qu'on avait plus rien à se dire.

- Voyons ne le prend comme cela. J'essaye juste d'avoir une conversation civilisé avec toi.

Alors... » Dit-il subitement entamant une conversation.

Shin le regarda avec horreur lorsqu'il le vit entamer une conversation. Et de plus celui-ci ne lavait toujours pas lâcher. Prit de colère il le reprit son bras sèchement et maudit le sorcier.

Naruto avait senti le vampire le suivre mais n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea calmement vers la petite rive et une fois près de celle-ci, il s'agenouilla et de sa main prit un peu d'eau pour passer ensuite sa mains plein d'eau dans ses cheveux. L'eau se laissa glisser au creux de sa main pour se déposer sur sa chevelure doré. Sasuke regarda cette scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Naruto se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de s'approcha. Automatiquement, le vampire s'approcha jusqu'à arriver près du blond

- « Je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour prendre un bain de nuit. » Lui confirma Naruto.

Sasuke sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps accepta d'un signe de tête et commença à se dévêtir tout comme le faisant Naruto.

Naruto, nu, se laissa glisser dans l'eau offerte. Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres lorsque la froideur de l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau. Sasuke se glissa à ses côtés et quelque peu gêné, il laissa son regard dériver au loin.

Un silence apaisant s'insatlla entre eux. Naruto ne trouvait pas cela très dérangeant la présence du brun a ses côtés. Bien qu'il le connaisse que peu, il le trouvait pas si insignifiant, au contraire.

Sasuke, quant à lui, cette même chaleur ressenti lorsqu'il était près du blond refit surface. Ce sentiment agréable s'intensifia et il eut soudainement chaud. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas à quoi cela était dû. Bien que très gêné, il laissa son regard onyx river sur le blond à ses côtés qui avait les yeux clos et la tête quelque peu penché en arrière. Son regard traça sur toutes les coutures le visage fin, mais tout même viril de Naruto. Grâce à son inspection, il put apprendre que celui-ci possédait trois petites cicatrices mignonnes sur chacune de ses joues. Puis son regard descendit un peu plus bas dans son inspection et il se porta sur les lèvres pleines et rouge du lycan. La chaleur, alors, se fit plus forte en lui. Et inconsciemment, il se sentit se rapprocher du blond et plus il se rapprochait plus la chaleur s'intensifiait. Lorsque son bras entra en contact avec celui du blond un hoquet de surprise traversa ses lèvres et cette même chaleur grandissait.

Naruto rouvrit ses yeux, lorsque 'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et agréable le touchait. Il regarda la source et vit le vampire se collait de plus en plus contre lui, subitement. Il le regarda ahuri ne s'attendant pas à cela, mais ce qui le surpris le plus, c'était les yeux du vampire, ils étaient rouge, mais d'un rouge hypnotisant. Son regard bleuté ne put se détacher de ses orbes rougeoyante.

Sasuke ne faisant toujours pas attention à son attitude, se laissa aller vers le blond et lorsqu'il fut à seulement quelques centimètre des lèvres du blond qui déglutit face au regard qui s'était fait prédateur.

Chaud, brûlant, doux, exquis, voilà ce que ressentit Naruto lorsque sans crier garde, les lèvres du vampire s'étaient posés sur les siennes. Le baiser l'avait prit au dépourvus, mais il ne fit rien pour le stopper. Il était différent de celui-ci auquel il avait échangé avec Shin. Avec le vampire c'était intense et explosif, il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Une douce chaleur se manifesta en lui, le laissant quelque peu pantelant face à cette surcharge de chaleur qui s'était propulsé en lui.

Lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré celle désirable du blond, Sasuke s'était laissé transporté par les nouvelles sensations que le baiser offrait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telle, et la chaleur encore inconnu pour lui, avait explosé en lui, libérant tel et tel sensation et sentiment. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, seul les lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes, comptaient. Il ne se surpris pas plus que cela à désirer plus. Il laissa alors sa langue caresser la lèvre inférieur du blond pour quémander le passage.

Mais, le blond, lorsqu'il sentit la langue du vampire sur sa lèvre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, et prit d'une pulsion soudaine, poussa le vampire loin de lui, qui le regarda d'un regard décontenancé.

- « Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Vaut mieux s'arrêter là. » Dit le blond précipitamment, alors que cette chaleur en lui s'intensifia un peu plus.

Il se leva prestement, sortant de l'eau, ne faisant pas attention aux regard rougeoyant du vampire posé sur lui. Une fois rhabillé, sans un regard en arrière, il s'en alla vers le campement.

Sasuke, étant redevenu quelque peu lui même, prit conscience du comportement qu'il venait d'avoir avec le blond. Tant de question sans réponse tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'envie de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre lui ? Pourquoi cette chaleur inconnu et intense se manifestait-elle lorsqu'il était près de blond ? Pourquoi lui ?

Toutes ses questions sans réponse tournaient, tournaient, et tournaient dans sa tête. Et à force, il sentit un mal de crâne se pointer. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir un discussion sérieuse avec le lycan. Mais qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Cela, il ne savait guère, mais il fallait absolument qui lui parle, car ce n'était pas normal, que subitement il ressentait l'envie d'être bien plus proche du lycan. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cela ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

Alors aimé ou pas ?

Review ?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou tout le monde voilà le chapitre 13 qui j'espère va vous plaire.**_

_**Je précise bien que cette fic n'est pas corrigé, donc il se peut et c'est très probable qu'il y ait énormément de fautes alors je m'en excuse d'avance.**_

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture et je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des reveiw.**_

_**Réponse à la question de Irene : Si Naruto a arrêté le baiser, c'est parce qu'il est troublé et se sens perdu malgré qu'il ait aimé le contact. Mais t'inquiètes tout sera expliqué.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que la toute nouvelle équipe nouvellement formé, marchait le long de la forêt. Ils devaient atteindre la ville, la plus près pour que les sorciers puissent se ressourcer en nourriture et en eau. Naruto n'avait pas adresser la parole, ni un seul regard au vampire depuis la scène qui s'était déroulé la nuit dernière entre eux. Sasuke avait bien senti que le lycan ne le captait pas et cela le rendait quelque peu furieux. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin pour lui.

Depuis le réveille, il avait essayé de lui parler, mais le blond réussissait à chaque fois à se dérober avec merveille au grand énervement du vampire. Celui-ci avait donc lâché l'affaire et c'était dit qu'il aura bien une occasion plus tard, de lui parler.

Shin avait vu le manège entre les deux et cela lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Que c'était-il passé la nuit dernière entre eux pour que Naruto, maintenant l'évite ? S'il demandait au blond, celui-ci, lui dirait sûrement qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Alors il allait évité de l'ennuyer avec ses broutilles, il y avait de tout façon plus important à faire.

_**0000ooooo0000ooooooo00000oo**_

Le prince Gaara traversait la ville d'Iwak au dos de son cheval, suivit de près par son équipe. Il repéra une auberge adéquate pour se reposer et ordonna à son équipe de s'arrêter pour pouvoir se ressourcer. L'équipe émirent des soufflements soulagés, car depuis leur départ, ils n'avaient pu se stopper pour se reposer, traversa divers contrés et forêt plus dangereuse les une que les autres. Ils méritaient bien une bonne heure de repos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'auberge et ils attachèrent les chevaux. Le prince Gaara mit un sort sur les attaches pour empêcher les potentiels voleur de leur voler leur moyen de transport. Une fois cela fait, il pénétra dans ladite auberge suivit de son équipe. Ils s'installèrent à une table et une veille femme vint se présenter à eux, pour prendre leur commande.

Le prince regardait son équipe discutait joyeusement, tout en mangeant avec appétit. Celui-ci n'avait que peu d'appétit, il ne cessait de penser à son tendre. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de la tête. Il l'avait dans la peau. Mais il sentait qu'il était proche du but. Il ne savait comment, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait que son tendre n'était pas très loin, près à se montrer. Il fallait seulement qui reste patient, mais la patience chez lui n'existait pas, ou peu.

Voyant que son équipe avait fini de manger, il leur laissa un peu de temps libre. Ils leur remercièrent et hochèrent la tête sous l'ordre que leur prince leur donna lorsqu'il leur ordonna qu'ils devaient se rejoindre ici même dans moins de deux heures. Il laissa alors son équipe faire un tour dans la petite ville. Lui pendant ce temps-là, il alla lui aussi découvrir la ville.

Cette ville était entièrement habité que par des sorciers, il avait repéré que peu de créatures magiques. Sûrement à cause de la guerre, et des mutineries. Depuis, les villes sorcières faisaient très attention lorsque des nouvelles personne se présentaient. Il trouva cela bien, car lui même il avait posé une barrière protectrice autour de sa ville, pour empêcher toute intrusion non désirable.

Le prince se contenta de visiter la petite ville, attendant que sa troupe daigne enfin se montrer.

_**0000ooooo0000o00000oooo**_

Depuis le matin, Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Au grand damne du vampire. Il avait encore tenté plus tôt de faire une approche, mais comme plus tôt le blond s'était dérobé.

Mais lorsque son frère leur imposa des minutes de repos , pour se ressourcer, il le bénit. Il vit le lycan se mettre à l'écart et il tenta alors sa chance. Cette fois-ci le blond n'allait pas l'échapper.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Lui souffla le blond lorsque celui-ci le vit se rapprocher de lui.

- « Juste te parler. Ce n'est pas trop demander.

- Si c'est à propos d'hier soir, oublies, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'était une erreur, un dérapage, si tu préfères.

- Moi, j'assume complètement mon geste et le baiser. Je ne vois as pourquoi,i faut que tu agisses comme cela. Ce n'était qu'un baiser.

- Oui, un baiser de trop.

Naruto tenta de s'en aller, mais c'était sans compter le vampire qui lui retint le bras. Le blond souffla de dépit et un léger sursaut le prit lorsque cette même chaleur que la nuit dernière se propaga délicieusement en lui. Surpris, il se dégagea du vampire et il sentit toute suite le froid l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela était dû.

Sasuke avait ressenti cette même chaleur, et il avait bien vu le blond sursauter à son touché. Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose que lui ? Cette hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle s'évapora lorsqu'il vit le blond s'en aller. Il souffla et se dit qu'avec lui, cela n'était point gagner. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait un tel comportement avec lui, mais une chose est sûre, c'était que cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Naruto retourna vers les autres et s'assit près de Shin qui était allongé dans l'herbe près de lui. Celui-ci regardait le blond du coin de l'œil. Il ne sait pas ce qui se tramait vraiment entre lui et le vampire, mais il trouvait tout de même étrange l'approche que faisait le vampire envers le blond. Comme il s'était dit plus tôt, il résoudra cela plus tard, il y avait plus important.

Sasuke s'était assis près de son frère et tout deux commencèrent une discussion portant sur leur vie vécue. Sasuke, lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent auprès de son oncle, ce qu'il lui avait appris et tout ce qui s'en suit. Itachi écouta avec attention son petit frère déblatérer sur sa vie. Et la haine qu'il avait envers son oncle, s'intensifia un peu plus en écoutant ce que celui-ci avait fait subir à son frère.

Ensuite c'était au tour d'Itachi de lui raconter sa vie et celle de ses parents au château. Sasuke écoutait attentivement et buvait chaque paroles que son frère disait. Il pensa à plusieurs reprise, qu'il aurait tant aimé être des leurs. Avec eux,vivre comme une famille uni. Mais il avait fallut que son oncle en décide autrement et il lui en voulait encore plus pour cela.

Il pensa immédiatement à la réaction que son oncle aura lorsqu'il verra que celui-ci était retourné auprès des siens et que surtout il n'avait pas effectué la mission donné. Un sourire cruelle vint se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oui, son oncle allait en bavait. Il allait regretter sa misérable vie et il suppliera à genoux de lui épargner sa vie, mais la vie parfois ne faisait pas que des cadeaux. Oui, il avait hâte.

_**0000oooo00000ooooo00000oooo**_

Madara Uchiwa était assis sur son trône, écoutant l'un des subalternes piailler sur les événements passés. Il le regardait d'un œil morne et sans intérêt. Lui, ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était des nouvelles de l'avancement de la mission de son neveu. Et depuis son départ, il n'avait reçu aucunes missives lui dictant l'avancer de la mission. Il se demander si son neveu avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'héritier et si encore mieux, il l'avait tué.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine et aucune nouvelle. Il trouvait cela tout de même étrange. Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle menace pesait sur lui. Un lycan s'était autoproclamé chef des lycan et celui-ci envoyait ses sbires massacrer et détruire tout ce qui était sur leur passage et par les dire de son pitoyable messager encore accroupis au sol devant lui, à ses pieds, les hommes de celui-ci s'approchaient dangereusement de ses terres nouvellement conquis.

Il était quelque peu furieux, lui qui voulait resté dans l'ombre encore un temps. Mais il devait désormais sortir de l'ombre et affronter une nouvelle fois la menace. Il avait tué une fois le dirigeant de cette race, qui pour lui ne valait rein, il allait se permettre une nouvelle fois de tuer le nouveau dirigeant, qui pour lui n'était qu'un moins que rien.

Un sourire cynique se joua sur ses lèvres et en voyant le messager toujours prostré au sol et le renvoya dans un grand coup de vents à travers la pièce le faisant traversé par la même occasion la porte principale. Le messager tout tremblant se leva et s'inclina avant de partir plus vite que le lumière.

Madara se leva de son siège et son regard rouge sang mira la salle et son sourire s'agrandit encore plis cruellement. Il était temps d'aller se préparer.

_**00000oooooo0000000oooooo0000 0**_

La nouvelle équipe, était arrivé dans une petite ville sorcière. Il marchait le long de l'allée à la recherche d'un coin pour se ressourcer. Subitement, une odeur particulière attira l'attention de Shin. Il connaissait cette odeur pour l'avoir sentit à plusieurs reprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, car cette odeur appartenait qu'à une seule personne dont le visage vint s'imposer dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme se détacha du groupe et s'était mis à marcher à travers la foule encombrante, devant lui. L'odeur se faisait plus forte et plus intense. Il était proche, très proche. Ses pas se faisait plus rapide, il s'était même mis à courir faiblement, se frayant un passage entre les personnes qu'il bouscula à un moment donné lorsque l'odeur commença à se dissiper.

Il accéléra le pas et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit plus loin, un groupe d'homme à cheval s'en aller par la porte de sortie de la ville. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'homme qui avait les cheveux couleur feu. Il y avait pas de doute pour lui. Cela ne pouvait être que le prince. Sans plus tarder, il s'était mis à courir à vif allure vers le groupe.

Derrière lui Naruto et les autres le regardèrent surpris, mais la surprise se remplaça à l'inquiétude lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qui l'avaient perdu de vue.

Le jeune brun qui courrait toujours à vitesse folle, était arrivé presque près de groupe, et lorsqu'il arriva proche d'eux, il se mit à cirer le nom du prince.

- « Gaara! » Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Le dénommé Gaara, en entendant une voix qu'il croyait ne plus entendre se retourna vers la source et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsqu'il tombèrent dans deux orbes bleus qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Son cœur rata un battement et seul un murmure se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres.

- « Shin. »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

Désolé du retard et désolé pour les fautes. Je ne suis pas doué. J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas été trop nombreuses. Ce chapitre est très court, je m'en excuse.

Avis aimé ou pas ?

J'ai remarqué que le taux de review avaient diminué. Je suis un peu déçu, j'ai peur que ma fic ne plaise plus. Dites moi si il y a un problème ou autre, car je suis presque plus motivé :(

Review ? ( Je demande quand même on s'est jamais.)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre tant attendu j'espère. Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour le pondre et le poster par la suite mais avec mon bac blanc et les révisions je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mais ta dam, voilà le chapitre 14 qui j'espère vous plaira. Il ne se passe vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, mais vous verrez.**_

_**Je remercie en tous cas les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews comme toujours cela me fait très plaisir.**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Naruto parcourait la petite ville à la recherche de Shin qui avait maintenant disparu depuis plus d'une heure. Celui-ci au grand dam du blond, avait bridé son odeur, du coup le lycan ne pouvait retrouver sa trace. Alors tout simplement, il s'était mis à le chercher aux quatre coins de la ville et mine de rien cela le mettait en rogne car le brun n'était pas près de se montrer.

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci avait agi comme cela. Disparaître tout d'un coup, sans un mot. Il faut le faire. Quand il mettra la main sur lui, il allait lui dire ces quatre vérités. Non, mais.

Alors que le blond tournait en boucle dans toute la ville, Shin lui était tranquillement installé dans un petit pub, face au prince.

- « Je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf.

- Tu me connais, rien ne peut m'atteindre.

- Je sais mais cela n'est pas une raison. Il y aura toujours des personnes plus fortes que toi.

- Je sais, mais je suis là, bien vivant.

- Et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Finit le prince ancrant son regard vert à celui bleu de Shin.

Shin lui sourit de ce sourire qui faisait battre le cœur du prince un peu plus. Il était plus qu'euphorique d'avoir retrouvé le jeune homme en un seul morceau.

- « Gaara, je devine que tu souhaites que je parte avec toi, mais je ne peux pas.  
- Pourquoi ? » Lui dit le prince fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.  
- Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je dois finir ma route en compagnie de l'équipe qui - m'accompagne. Je ne peux les laissés, j'en suis navré. Tu t'es déplacé pour rien et je m'en veux.  
- Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je l'avais décidé de mon propre chef. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé cois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir Merlin je ne sais où, au risque cette fois-ci de te faire tuer .  
- Et que me proposes-tu ?  
- Que je vienne avec toi. »

Shin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur ne s'attendant pas à ce que le prince veuille le suivre.

- « Gaara, tu as tes obligations, tu ne peux...  
- Je viens de quitter mes terres pour me mettre à ta recherche, autant allé jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire avec toi.

Shin ne savait pas quoi dire face aux paroles du prince qui lui plus qu'autre chose. Cela confirmait bien que le prince s'était attaché à lui autant que lui s'était attaché au prince. Mais il ne voulait pas l'embarqué sur des choses plus que compliquées. Il devra alors tout l'expliquer jusqu'au moindre détaille et il ne s'en sentit pas la force. Autant lui dire sur des grandes lignes. Alors résigné il accepta et lui expliqua le but de sa mission. Le prince l'écouta attentivement et lorsque Shin fit référence à l'héritier, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'héritier était bel et bien vivant et était en ce moment même dans la ville et en compagnie de Shin. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voie cela de ses propres yeux. Alors Shin et lui dans un commun accord, ils se levèrent et partirent à la recherche du groupe de Shin. En cours de route, le prince rencontra sa propre équipe et leur ordonna de rentrer à Suna. Sceptique au début, ils exécutèrent l'ordre et s'en allèrent au dos de leur cheval direction Suna.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Naruto était assis sur un petit muret près de la sortie de la ville. Il taillait l'une de ses dagues à l'aide d'un couteau. Il ne vit alors pas le vampire s'approchait de lui. Il le remarqua que lorsqu'il sentit une présence mais surtout l'odeur particulière que le vampire dégageait et qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

Il souffla de dépit, constatant que le vampire ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire. Il voulait vraiment lui parler, mais pour lui il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était simplement un petit dérapage. Après tout, il s'était passé la même chose avec Shin. Mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, avec Shin il l'avait voulu et surtout envie, alors qu'avec le vampire s'était par une impulsion soudaine qu'il lui était venu.

En revanche pour le vampire s'était tout autre chose, puisqu'il tenait vraiment à s'expliquer. Alors il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de parler franc jeu avec celui-ci, et lui faire bien comprendre que c'était une erreur passagère.

- « Décidément, tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire.

- Non, je confirme. Mais toi tu agis comme un lâche.

- Pardon. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'agis comme un lâche. J'ai simplement émis que ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit était une erreur.

- Tu n'assumes pas que nous nous sommes embrassé.

- Que... Tu plaisantes, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé, pas moi.

- Tu avais répondu à mon baiser si je m'en souviens bien.

Naruto se tut, se disant qu'il n'y avait rien à redire. C'est vrai que sur le moment, il s'était lâché, et avait apprécié le baiser et même participer, mais après il l'avait repoussé.

- « Pourquoi insistes-tu autant sur cela. ? Ce n'était qu'une erreur de notre part.

- Sûrement pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Je vais être franc avec toi. J'ai apprécie le baiser et j'étais lucide lorsque je t'ai embrasé. Je savais ce que je faisais et je ne regrette pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque je suis près de toi, je ressens quelque chose d'encore inexpliqué, mais pas désagréable en soi. Je ne serais comment te l'expliquer, mais c'est comme cela. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je m'y suis fait. Parfois ça m'arrive de rechercher et vouloir ton contact.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre à la tirade fait par le vampire. Il en était tout simplement estomaqué, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le vampire lui révèle cela comme cela sans discounter. Mais mine de rien, il appréciait les dires de celui-ci sur sa personne. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier à lui-même que lui aussi ressentaient des choses encore inexpliquées vis-à-vis de lui. Mais cela en étant encore tout frais, il ne voulait pas émettre de constatations trop tôt.

- « Hum... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Bien, ne dis rien, mais on a accepté de faire le chemin ensemble, alors autant apprendre à se connaître. Je sais que nous sommes parti sur des mauvaises bases dirons-nous, mais on peut rattraper tout cela et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Après tout, on va sûrement et même sûr, se battre côte à côte, cette fois-ci. »

Naruto réfléchi à ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire et constata qu'il n'avait pas tort.

- « C'est vrai, tu as raison. Partons sur de bonnes bases. » Lui dit le blond dans un magnifique sourire.

Il avait tendu la main vers Sasuke qui la serra dans la sienne sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il ne savait encore quel était ce sentiment de vouloir être proche de ce jeune homme, mais il se promit de le découvrir et pourquoi pas l'approfondir.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Jiraya parcourait à vitesse folle les forêts qu'il rencontra sur son passage. En espace de deux jours, il avait réussi à atteindre la ville principale du pays de L'Eau là où se trouvait le siège de la Congrégation de L'Ombre.

Après avoir repris sa forme humaine, il s'était dirigé vers le bâtiment imposant qu'était la Congrégation.

Arrivé devant, deux hommes armés, sortirent de l'ombre et lui demandèrent de se présenter. Jiraya le fit sans protestation. Après que les deux gardes en aient fini avec lui, il pénétra dans l'antre

L'obscurité l'accueillit jusqu'à que des lampes torches ne s'allument le long du corridor. Alors qu'il s'était mis à avancer, une petite créature pas haut comme trois pommes, se présenta à lui. C'était un gobelin tout fripé. Il devait être très âgé avait pensé Jiraya.

- « Veuillez me suivre. »Lui ordonna la créature dans une voix criarde.

Jiraya surpris, suivit la créature à travers les dédales . Après de bonnes minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux grandes portes fait de bois policé. La créature regarda l'homme et fit une légère révérence, montrant ainsi les deux portes fermées qui s'ouvrèrent soudainement dans un bruit strident. Jiraya rapporta son regard vers celle-ci et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la créature qui la regarda d'une manière vicieuse et sournoise et il s'élança et comme à son entrée, l'obscurité l'accueillit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on appelait cet endroit-là, la Congrégation de L'Ombre.

Aveuglé par l'obscurité, il avança prudemment. Alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus, il sentit son corps se faire de plus en plus lourd. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était cette sensation de lourdeur qui le prenait. Mais plus il avançait, plus il sentait son corps qui devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Subitement, il arrêta de marcher et paniqua quelque peu lorsqu'il constata que son corps ne répondait plus à ses gestes qu'il tentait de faire. Il était figé sur place. Il essayait de bouger mais rien à faire, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Sentant la panique le prendre vraiment, une voix d'homme qui se portait très forte se fit entendre. Il releva avec lenteur sa tête, faisant parcourir ses yeux dans les horizons, mais pas de chance, il était toujours plongé dans l'ombre.

- « À votre place je me détendrai et éviterai de paniquer. » reprit la voix.

Elle était bien bonne celle-là, pensa Jiraya.

- « Faite ce qu'on vous dit. » Entama une nouvelle voix cette fois-ci féminine.

Très bien, se dit-il, il tenta de se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et évacua sa panique et se détendit lentement mais sûrement. Il sentit soudainement son corps redevenir léger et ses membres se reprendre. Après de bonnes minutes, il sourit lorsqu'il put enfin bouger son corps à son bon vouloir. Mais il chancela tout d'un coup au sol, lorsqu'il se sentit surélever. Il regardait et tâtait le sol pour essayer de comprendre, mais rien à faire. Il se laissa donc se faire surélever. Arrivé à une hauteur raisonnable, il se fit soudainement encercler par des points lumineux qui petit à petit prenaient forme. Sous ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur ses points lumineux devinrent des humains, hommes et femmes confondus au total de neuf. Ils le regardaient d'un œil bien veillant.

- « Alors voilà le Jiraya. Nous vous attendions avec impatience. »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Donc aimé ou pas ?

Review ? C'est m'a seule sourde de revenu :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde voilà le chapitre suivant. Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais ça en valait le coup. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai remarqué une forte baisse de review, pourtant la fic est beaucoup view, mais bon. **

**Ensuite je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont quand même laissé des reviews, cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer la fiction. **

**Note de l'auteur (en l'occurrence moi) : Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais ne vous en faite pas cette fic sera fini et bonne et du forme je vous le promet. Avec le Bac qui approche je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, mais je m'en sors.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé d'avance pour les fautes. **

_**Chapitre 15**_

La nouvelle équipe nouvellement recomposée avait repris la route cette fois-ci avec un nouveau membre au sein de leur groupe, le Prince de Suna. Si certains avaient été surpris, d'autres étaient restés stoïques.

Naruto et le prince avaient entamé une discussion et depuis ils ne se lâchaient presque plus au grand dam de Shin. Il avait donc constaté que ces deux-là que mine de rien se ressemblaient sur certains aspects, s'entendaient très bien.

Le Prince quant à lui était content de pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de l'héritier des lycans. De plus il avait été surpris que tous deux aient des points communs. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé d'accompagner Shin.

Alors que les deux nouveaux amis parlaient encore de tout et de rien. Les frères Uchiwa marchaient côte à côte devant l'équipe qui les suivit de près.

Un silence religieux était installé entre eux. S'étant tout dit ou presque, ils préférèrent garder le silence marchant côte à côte.

Sasuke avait les idées maintenant plus claire. Bien qu'il se sent plus serein dirons-nous, il restait tout de même encore sceptique et confus pour certaines choses. Mais pour l'instant il n'en fera pas savoir, ne voulant pas mettre le doute autour de lui.

Une seule chose le préoccupé, c'était son oncle. Il allait se demander où il était passé et alors il enverra ses sous-fifres à sa poursuite. Il fallait qu'ils restent tous sur leur garde.

Son regard se riva vers le blond derrière lui qui discutait toujours aussi gaiement avec le Prince de Suna. Il se sentit un peu jaloux de voir le blond s'entendre à merveille avec le jeune garçon alors qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis deux heures. Il aurait voulu lui aussi avoir cette petite complicité.

Son regard se riva alors ensuite vers Shin qui marchait la tête haute à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci l'intriguait tout de même un tout petit peu. Il avait toute suite sentit que celui-ci était un sorcier, mais jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait pas vu faire de la magie sauf quand il s'était battu avec Naruto. Il avait invoqué un bouclier autour de lui et l'oncle du blond.

Shin sentit un regard pesant sur lui et chercha la source. Il tomba dans deux abysses sans fond et ses sourcils se fronçèrent de mécontentement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ce sale vampire le regarder comme cela. Avait-il un problème ? Se demandait-il. Mais il le vit détourner ensuite le regard pour continuer ensuite toujours aussi silencieusement sa marche auprès de son frère.

Il haussa les épaules et continua lui aussi sa marche non sans regarder de travers Naruto et le Prince qui discutaient toujours entre eux. Il souffla de dépit et accéléra un peu plus le pas.

_**0000oooo000000o00o00000o**_

Jiraya se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Il était assis sur son lit de fortune repensant ainsi à sa discussion qui n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il leur avait expliqué dans de grandes lignes le pourquoi de sa venue et s'était ensuite défendu comme il le pouvait quand certains d'entre eux lui avaient reproché de ne pas avoir dit depuis le temps que l'héritier des lycans était en vie.

Il avait dû leur expliquer le pourquoi il avait tenu secret de la vie de son filleul. Et après moult et moult paroles défensives, ils avaient fini par abdiquer et accepter sa requête. Ceux-ci avaient accepté de prêter main forte pour les événements futurs. Et pour cela ils lui ont fait savoir qu'il logerait en attendant dans l'enceinte de la Congrégation de L'Ombre et partiront ensuite prêter main forte et faire en sorte de calmer les siens avec l'aide d'une de leur meilleur guerrière. Il ne savait pas qui, mais il avait hâte de la rencontrer et d'enfin partir régler le problème qu'était les lycans.

_**0000oooo00000ooo0000oo**_

Le village d'Owakii était en flamme. Des corps sans vie gisaient ici et là dans la petite ville autrefois calme. Les lycans sur ordre de leur nouveau maître avaient détruit plusieurs petits villages dont celui-ci. Il avait tué, torturé et fait autres méfaits les villageois, laissant peu de survivants. C'était tout simplement le chaos.

Si cela continuait, il ne resterait plus aucune ville et village sur pied. Il fallait que tout cela cesse et seule une personne en avait le pouvoir.

Une grande bataille sans nom, opposant trois ennemis approchait. Et le sablier du temps venait d'être enclenché. Le temps tournait et l'heure de la vengeance approchait.

Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre, deux paupières s'ouvrèrent soudainement laissant apparaître deux orbes rougeoyantes.

Madara allongé de tout son soûl sur son lit de fortune, regardait son plafond d'un air pensif. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Oui, bientôt il pourra enfin se montrer au grand jour et récupérer ce qui lui était dû. Il allait reprendre sa place et régner dans ce monde qu'était la terreur.

Un sourire menaçant fleurit sur ses lèvres, laissant apparaître ses longues canines tranchantes. Oui, bientôt.

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000**_

La nuit venait de tomber et l'équipe s'était arrêté dans un endroit assez caché des potentiels ennemis. Il était assis autour du feu. Certains discutaient de tout et de rien, d'autres rêvassaient allongé sur le sol et d'autre étaient justes assis silencieux. C'était le cas de Shin. Mais celui-ci ne tenant plus, se leva et alla un peu à l'écart. Le Prince des Sables le vit et s'excusa auprès de Naruto et alla à sa suite.

Naruto regarda le Prince s'en alla et haussa les épaules d'incompréhension. Le blond fatigué de son voyage, s'allongea sur le sol rivant son regard vers le ciel étoilé. Il fut bien vite rejoint par Sasuke. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui s'était installé auprès de lui. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du vampire. Celle-ci dalleurs lui titillait les narines. Il se demandait toujours à quoi cela était dû.

- « Je ne dérange pas. » S'éleva la voix du vampire.

- Non. Aussi non je te l'aurais fait savoir. » Répondit le blond.

- « Hn. Tu as l'aire de bien d'entendre avec le Prince ?

- Oui. On s'entend plutôt bien. Pourquoi ?

- Non, je demandais cela comme cela.

- Oh.

- Il faut que tu sache que mon oncle va sûrement envoyer ses sbires à notre recherche et nous éliminer. Il veut vraiment ta mort.

- Et moi je veux la sienne. » Lui dit le blond se retournant vers lui

Le blond encra son regard dans celui onyx du vampire et un silence s'installa alors après la phrase prononcée du blond.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du regard bleuté face à lui. Il était attiré. Il ressentit une nouvelle fois cette attraction. Et il n'eut seulement qu'une envie. De poser ses lèvres sur celles du lycan.

Naruto s'était tu et avait regardé le brun intensément sans se rendre compte. Il vit le vampire faire voyager ses yeux sur son visage. Les yeux de celui-ci s'étaient alors arrêtés sur ses lèvres pleines. Il déglutit et leur baiser d'autrefois lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé ce moment. De plus, comme il se l'était déjà dit, le baiser avait été différent de celui-ci échangé avec Shin.

Voyant le regard du brun le dévorer, une chaleur intense se propagea dans tout son corps. Soudainement, il vit le vampire s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il vit les lèvres rosées se rapprocher des siennes de plus en plus. Ils furent alors séparés de seulement quelques millimètres. Leur souffle se mélangeait , leurs lèvres se caressaient, puis ils se retrouvèrent à se donner un baiser des plus langoureux.

Naruto gémit pitoyablement à travers le baiser et sentit la langue râpeuse du vampire lui quémander l'accès. Il accepta aussitôt. Un ballet endiablé se mit alors en route. Naruto sentit cette chaleur en lui devenir bien plus intense. Il se sentit être encore plus attiré par le vampire. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement. Il avait soudainement chaud, très chaud.

Le vampire n'était pas en reste. Une douce sensation de bien-être s'était installé en lui, puis une chaleur s'immiscer en lui. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que celle ressentit autrefois. Son corps normalement froid, se mit à bouillir intensément. Le baiser ne lui suffisait plus, il avait subitement envie de plus. Son corps réclamait plus.

Alors que de ses mains il allait rapprocher le corps du blond. Un grognement se fit entendre tout près d'eux. Ils arrêtèrent, mécontent, leur baiser et levèrent les yeux vers la source. Les yeux bleus de Shin les scrutèrent méchamment.

- « Je dérange à ce que je vois. Je suis juste venu vous prévenir qu'on n'avait pas besoin de participer à votre spectacle. » Dit-il froidement.

Le jeune garçon ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla s'asseoir à côté du Prince. Sa phrase les avait toute suite refroidie et le blond embarrassé de s'être donné en spectacle se releva et alla s'asseoir autour du feu sans un regard au vampire qui le suivit.

Sasuke jeta un regard mauvais à Shin qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Pour lui le sorcier avait vraiment un problème avec lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais mine de rien il s'en fichait un peu. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il était content d'avoir échangé un baiser avec le blond et de s'être rapproché de lui. Il fallait qu'il continut comme cela. Il ne pouvait nier que le blond lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour une personne pouvait lui plaire et sûrement pas un lycan. Lui qui devait le tuer, bien il était tombé totalement sous le charme du lycan. Mais une question gênante s'immisça dans son esprit. L'union entre un vampire et un lycan était-il acceptable ? Il n'avait aucune réponse. Peut-être que son frère en savait quelque chose. Il le lui demanderait lorsqu'il en aura l'occasion. Il jeta un dernier regard au blond qui fixait fixement le feu devant lui. Oui, il était totalement et indéniablement tombé sous son charme.

_**0000oooo000000o00o00000o**_

Sishui était assis derrière son bureau finalisant les derniers préparatifs. Il avait enfin trouvé le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. Il avait une armée de lycans et d'alliés plus puissants que jamais. Il avait réussi à se mettre dans la poche quelques clans de créatures noires. Ceux-ci avaient accepté de lui prêter mains fortes en échange de nouveaux territoires habitables.

Sishui avait tout prévu. Il allait bientôt être le maître incontesté du pays et pourquoi pas de tous les pays.

Il se laissa aller sur son siège et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait d'abord prendre en chasse Konoha du Nord. Il allait détruire une bonne fois pour toutes, ses fichus vampires qui lui mettaient un peu trop des bâtons dans les roues. Il allait cesser cela.

Quand il parviendra au pouvoir il avait dans l'optique de faire plier les sorciers à ses pieds. Ceux-ci étaient tout de même d'une aide précieuse. Ils avaient de la ressource et ils pouvaient servir à tout moment.

Oui, Sushui était homme sans cœur, et il en était fier. C'est comme cela qu'on m'avait forgé étant enfant. Il voulait le pouvoir, les pleins pouvoirs et il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour les avoir entre ses mains.

_**0000oooo000000o00o00000o**_

Madara arrangeait ses vêtements devant son grand miroir qui ornait sa sombre chambre. Il avait pris la décision de mener ses sbires à la conquête. Il avait mûrement réfléchi et pour lui, il était plus que temps de reprendre le flambeau. Il allait d'abord se débarrasser de ce soi-disant chef des lycans. Ensuite il allait retracer le parcours de son neveu pour voir où était-il et tuer de ses mains l'héritier si celui-ci était toujours en vie ce qui était une forte possibilité selon lui. Il avait ce quelque chose qui lui disait que son neveu l'avait devancé et qu'il n'avait point tué l'héritier, mais pour être vraiment certain, il voulait voir cela de ses propres yeux. Si tel, était le cas alors il tuerait sans aucune pitié son moins que rien qui lui servait de neveu. Et en dernier il allait reprendre sa place parmi les vampires et régner selon sa devise. Oui, cela allait être belle conquête et il n'attendait que d'y être.

_**0000oooo000000o00o00000o**_

L'équipe s'était réveillé à l'aube sous les sifflements des oiseaux. Ils parcouraient les nombreux chemins qui les menaient à la frontière du pays du feu. Encore une bonne marche et ils y étaient presque.

Itachi était soulagé car il avait réussi sa mission, mais en plus de réussir sa mission il avait retrouvé son petit frère disparu. Cela ne lui donnait que du bon et il en était heureux. Il imaginait sans mal comment les retrouvailles avec sa famille allaient se faire, ainsi qu'avec la totalité du clan. Mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, il restait sceptique vis-à-vis de son oncle Madarta. Il en était sûr que celui-ci ne se laissera pas en démordre. Il allait tout faire pour remettre la main sur son frère ou pire encore le tuer puisqu'il n'avait pas accompli sa mission.

Une deuxième bataille sanglante s'annonçait et cela Itachi en était sur et certain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive le plus vite possible à Konoha du Nord chez eux pour présenter enfin l'héritier et lui expliquer dans de grandes lignes comment devrait-il faire pour calmer les siens et reprendre le pouvoir.

_**00000oooooo0000ooooooooo0000**_

Après plusieurs heures de marche, l'équipe arriva aux portes de Konhoa du Nord. Naruto resta ébahi devant les grandes portes en fer forgé qui permettait l'accès au pays. Un mur les finissait. Il entourait toute la ville. Il devait mesurer plus de dix de haut. Ça, c'était de la protection, aucun doute.

Il vit Itachi se rapprochait des portes et apposait ses mains sur l'une d'elles et après quelques secondes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent lentement, mais sûrement.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il était arrivé. Il était aux portes de son pays natal, là où il était né. Et bientôt il allait être confronté à ses parents.

Itachi s'était retourné vers le reste de l'équipe et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au château qui se trouvait plus loin devant eux. Les villageois se retournaient sur leur passage et se courbaient lorsqu'ils reconnurent le fils du chef des vampires.

Aprsè plusieurs minutes de marche vers le château, ils arrivèrent et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur toujours guidé pat Itachi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois. Itachi se retourna vers eux et fit seulement signe à Naruto, le Prince et Shin de s'approcher. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent d'abord sceptiques, mais le blond fini par ce que le frère de Sasuke leur demandait. Itachi demanda à son frère de l'attendre juste un petit moment à l'extérieur en compagnie de Neji qui accepta de rester. Le brun hocha seulement de la tête et les laissa entrer à l'intérieur de la salle.

Itachi congédia le reste de son équipe et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce en compagnie des trois sélectionnés. La pièce n'était éclairée que seulement de quelques torches ici et là. Et à première vu il n'y avait personne. Le silence régnait. Naruto regardait partout dans la salle, mais se figea sur place lorsqu'une voix forte s'entendit dans toute la pièce.

- « Alors voilà l'héritier des lycans. Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

A la prochaine pour la suite.

Alors avis aimé ou pas ?

Review ?


End file.
